¿Mis motivos?
by Miruru
Summary: Llegó la entrevista final¡ENTREVISTA 3 SUBIDA!¿Cual es la vida de Itachi? ¿Que fue realmente lo que pasó el día de la masacre de su clan? ¡Itachi nos lo cuenta directamente!...¿Esto no esta un poco...diferente? XD
1. Psicólogo Estoy desestabilizado

**Disclaimer—Los personajes de este fanfic no me perteneces... Bueno aunque no me pertenezcan a Naruto e Itachi yo los secuestro así que son de mi propiedad xDDDD Bueno este es mi primer fic parodia y espero que os guste xDD**

**Las frases entre barras (que no sé si saldrán) son las del psicólogo y las cosas entre parentesis son acciones y caretos xDDD Excepto algunas que son aclaraciones de Itachi.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Mis motivos?**

**Capítulo 1 – Psicólogo... estoy desestabilizado**

/Bueno Itachi-san, me llegaron noticias que usted estaba buscando un psicólogo, y yo he venido para prestarle mis servicios, mi nombre es... /

Eso no importa ahora, aquí lo que le tengo que contar yo es mi vida que para eso estoy desestabilizado, o eso me dijeron

/...(gotita) vale, bueno pues comience a explicarme a ver si podemos sacar la raíz de su problema... /

A ver yo nací, cosa que es bastante obvia porque sino no estaría aquí, ¿no cree? (asiente el psicólogo con algunas gotas de más) Y bueno yo creo que mis padres cuando me crearon algo debieron hacer mal porque nací con estas ojeras que todo el mundo me decía si yo había nacido cansado. Entonces mis padres decidieron llamarme Itachi, más tarde mi madre me contó que estaba aquel día hablando con mi padre y que fue de ahí de donde salió mi nombre, la conversación fue más o menos así

"_cariño, creo que va a ser un poco difícil encontrarle un nombre a este niño" _le dijo mi padre

" _I ta...aaachi!... I...ta...chi... __Anda suena mono, ¿le llamamos Itachi?_" Por si se ha perdido he de decirle que mi madre le iba a decir a mi padre " y tanto" y le entraron ganas de estornudar. Es decir mis padres me llamaron Itachi por un estornudo (gota del psicólogo aumentando por momentos) cosa que demuestra como me querían arruinar la vida... porque llamar a su hijo Itachi por una cosa así no es normal... ¿verdad que no? (mirada sádica y negación insistente mezclada con miedo por parte del psicólogo) Bueno pues como iba diciendo cuando cumplí los 5 años yo ya era un juerguista, me juntaba con Shisui y nos íbamos a las discotecas a ver si nos dejaban entrar. La cosa es que a mí, como me veían con las ojeras y tal me dejaban entrar y Shisui normalmente era el que tenía más problemas para entrar.

/ ¿Eso quiere decir que alguna vez entró/

Sí, si que entró. Al portero le poníamos diferentes excusas aunque casi nunca se las tragaban así que al final casi siempre acababa entrando yo solo.

/ Con cinco años... en una discoteca (vuelve nuestra querida gota del psicólogo xD)/

Sí, entonces por ejemplo solíamos decirle a los porteros que Shisui padecía una enfermedad que le hacía parecer un niño de cinco años, y a veces si no nos creían entonces hacíamos lo siguiente.

"_(comienza a toser de forma muy fea) Es que... me queda una semana de vida... y quería ir a la discoteca con mi nieto... (vuelve a toser) " _Eso era lo que empezaba yo a decir y Shisui que me seguía el rollo continuaba.

"¡_Abuelo! (empieza a lloriquear falsamente) resiste abuelo"_ he de confirmar que el chaval se lo curraba... Pero siempre nos miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y me dejaban pasar solo a mi (mira al psicólogo con cara de no entender el porqué) Bueno entonces cuando cumplí los seis años decidí que las discotecas de Konoha no me gustaban porque al gafe de Shisui siempre le pedían el DNI, yo no se como se lo hacía para que siempre se lo pidiesen. Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que cuando yo entraba en las discotecas Shisui se quedaba fuera esperando y siempre le decía: "_Shisui, si viene algún traficante a venderte droga dile que no quieres"_

"_¿Y si me amenaza con un cuchillo o algo?" _me preguntaba con cara asustada y entonces yo le decía con una expresión muy serena: "_Pues te las apañas pero cuando yo salga te quiero ver aquí" _ que días aquellos (lágrima de añoranza)

/ ¿Dejaba a su amigo solo, a esas horas de la noche? (el psicólogo alucina pepinillos)/

Sí, y siempre que salía lo encontraba allí, un poco más asustado en algunas ocasiones que otras pero siempre vivito. Bueno pues a lo que iba que me he desviado del tema, a los seis años pensé que sería interesante visitar otras ciudades con Shisui para así encontrar alguna discoteca buena y claro para ello necesitaba un medio de transporte así que le dije a mi padre que quería un coche.

/ un coche... con seis años... (la gota vuelve a escena xD ) /

Sí, y mi padre me miró con un semblante muy serio y me dijo:

"_Hijo mío... sé que la pasta nos sobra, solo hace falta mirar las paredes de casa que están forradas con billetes pero... un coche... no sé con la edad que tienes..." _

"_Papá, yo necesito ir a ver mundo para formarme como ninja, ¿cierto? (el padre afirma) Pues entonces necesitaré poder moverme..."_

"_Mira hijo, como ya eres mayor" _hago un inciso porque creo que mi padre también confundía mi edad debido a las ojeras... "_Entonces yo te daré esto (saca un maletín, lo abre (tipo escena mafiosa) y dentro hay una buena cantidad de dinero) no te diré que no te compres un coche si quieres pero... úsalo como es debido."_

Entonces me paré a pensarlo detenidamente, sí que era cierto que tenía muchas ganas de comprarme el coche, pero también pensé en que a los seis años era una buena edad para meterme en una hipoteca, que ya se sabe que las cosas andan muy caras. Además así tenía unos cuantos años de ventaja sobre los demás que sobre los veinte años de media se meten en la hipoteca de su vida. Así pues, me metí en una hipoteca que terminé de pagar hace poco y pude experimentar como es tenerla ya que con mi familia forrada tampoco podría haberlo experimentado. Con el dinero que saqué de esa hipoteca pensé que en que debía gastarlo y un día andando por la calle vi un cartel de bonos del estado y pensé: _"¿Y esto que demonios es?" _Y leyendo descubrí que si invertía en eso mi dinero se multiplicaría por dos y pensé "_Ku ku ku (no es la risa característica de Itachi pero a partir de mi existencia sí xD) con esto me podré comprar un coche el doble de caro" _Algunos familiares míos participaron también en esta propuesta, y por algún extraño motivo mientras que yo gané casi el triple del dinero que invertí, ellos lo perdieron todo, que dices: Gafes... (cara de: si es que no tienen remedio)

/ ¿Y con todo el dinero que sacó que hizo//

A ver, yo tenía planeado comprarme muchas cosas con ese dinero pero el listo de mi padre, que sigo diciendo que no tengo claro si realmente sabía cuantos años tenía yo, me pilló contando billetes como un poseso y me quitó más de la mitad de la suma que yo había recogido con tanto esfuerzo y tiempo de inversión. (lágrima de tristeza) Bueno pues después de eso me olvidé del dinero y continué con normalidad mis juergas con Shisui.

/ A todo esto... usted tiene un hermano, ¿no es así//

(Mirada de desconcierto de Itachi) Sí, así es... (le mira con los ojos entrecerrados) ¿Me está espiando? Porque si me esta espiando tenemos que hablar... (el psicólogo niega llorando) Bueno pues sí, así es, tengo un hermano pequeño, nos llevamos cinco años. Se llama... se llama... Lo siento es que nunca sé exactamente como se pronuncia. A ver que yo tengo un método de estos nemotécnico... mezclando... Sastre... y...ah aske...¡¡VAAALE! Se llama Sasuke (N.d.A.: Sasuke pronunciado a la japonesa ¿eh? Como todos sabéis Saske xDDD) Ya le dije yo a mi madre que le traería problemas ponerle ese nombre (suspiro)

/ ¿Qué le dijo a su madre//

A ver yo fui emocionado y le dije: "_Mamá, mamá ¡Ya sé como le podemos llamar! Si lo llamamos Peter Parker con un poco de suerte se convertirá en Spiderman y trepará por las paredes" _En aquel entonces, después de ir a las discotecas nos pasábamos por el quiosco y comprábamos Spiderman porque los mangas los llevaban unas editoriales que se llamaban Norma o Normas algo así y los precios eran desorbitados. Vale que yo me los podía pagar (pose de superioridad) Pero tampoco era plan de arruinarse...

Entonces mi madre me dijo: _"(gota) Mira hijo yo he pensado que se podría llamar Sasuke"_

"_... (Silencio de tumba) ¿Cómo? ¿Qué lo vas a llamar como?"_

"_Sasuke, no te parece bonito (sonrisa profident)"_

"_¿Pero eso como se pronuncia? ¿No ves que ese nombre no tiene pies ni cabeza, mamá?"_

"_¡Pues bien bonito que es!"_

" _Mamá si le pones ese nombre le vas a arruinar la vida, la gente tardará en acostumbrarse a decir su nombre. Con Peter Parker la vida le iría mucho mejor" _A parte de ser un juerguista cabe decir que también era muy insistente.

"_Y por cierto habéis hecho trampa o algo" _comencé de nuevo

"_(mirada de desconcierto por parte de la madre) ¿Qué hemos hecho trampa con que?"_

" _(ojos entrecerrados) Si eso (señala la cara de Sasuke )"_

"_No te entiendo hijo (la madre sigue sin pillar de que va la cosa )"_

" _No tiene ojeras... ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Yo nazco con ojeras y él nace normal y corriente. ¿Qué se os acabó el defecto genético? ¿Que raro, no? Eso lo habéis hecho aposta para arruinarme la vida... primero el nombre ahora esto... (la mira con los ojos entrecerrados) Esto no quedará así... ¡venganza! (sale corriendo de la habitación)_

"_... (cara de alucinar) Ha pasado un tornado... U"_

/ Así que al final se llamó Sasuke, ¿no//

¿No es evidente? Si antes te he dicho que se llama... se llama... ¡Maldito nombre! Peter Parker es cien mil veces más fácil mira que se lo dije... (cara de enfado, de repente inspira y recupera el rostro de tranquilidad de antes) Bueno pues eso que si antes te dije que se llamaba... Sastre... aske... ¡Sasuke! Pues entonces está claro que se le quedó ese nombre, ¿nee? También es que como me pillé aquella rabieta con lo del defecto genético pues no me acordé de continuar el debate con mi madre pero sigo pensando que Peter Parker le hubiese quedado mejor... Bueno, pues cuando el bueno de Sasukin... anda Sasukin también es fácil porque recuerda a Anakin... bueno sigo, pues con él teníamos un problema porque es que le costaba pillar las indirectas y eso y no se enteraba mucho de los asuntos sociales. Creo que todo se debe a aquel fatídico día... (pose sombría)

/ (gota, esta vez de tensión) ¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó//

Mi padre tenía una manía un tanto extraña, cuando volvía del trabajo entraba silenciosamente en casa y nos asustaba por la espalda. Aquel día mi madre tenía a... a mi hermano en brazos cuando mi padre vino por detrás sigilosamente. Yo le vi y me hizo señas para que me callase, después de pegar un suspiro y pensar que idiota tengo por padre mi padre gritó para asustar a mi madre y tanto que lo consiguió... Mi madre pegó tal bote que Sasuke saltó disparado para arriba y cayó al suelo. (Vuelve nuestra amigable gotita a la cabeza del psicólogo)

/ ¿S-se cayó al suelo? ¿Tan pequeño//

Tal y como le cuento, el niño con un simple patapam se cayó al suelo y todos nos quedamos a cuadros. Yo me quedé pensando: "_Lo que le faltaba al niño, encima que le llaman por ese nombre que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza encima ahora se les cae al suelo"_ He de decir que si que tuvo repercusión como bien antes le he explicado y mi hermano insistió en convertirse en un ninja. Mi padre le decía: "_No te conviertas en alguien como el señor Itachi" _Decididamente mi padre no sabía cuantos años tenía (gota de Itachi) Pero claro como el niño se había dado aquel fuerte golpe pues algunas cosas no las entendía y eso traía a mi padre por el camino de la amargura ya que su nuevo hijo, en el cual tenía puestas las esperanzas (esas que había perdido conmigo) de que continuasen con el ordenamiento de la LEI ahora se quería convertir en un inversor, juerguista (mirada tranquila) Yo no le veo la parte mala...

/Ha dicho usted que su padre trabajaba con el ordenamiento de la ley, ¿cierto//

No, no... no me ha escuchado usted bien... El ordenamiento de la LEI...

/ Sí que lo entendí, su familia tenía una central de policía, se ocupaba de la ley (cara de desconcierto del psicólogo )/

Dije L.E.I... A ver si se lo explico, mi familia no trabajaba en la policía, mi familia tenía un servicio de reparto. Ellos velaban por el ordenamiento de "La Entrega Inmediata" que era como se llamaba la compañía de reparto. Mi padre en más de una ocasión me dijo que quería que continuase con el negocio familiar (sí, esa mensajería llevaba funcionando desde que los primitivos comenzaron a construir Konoha) y yo seriamente le dije que ni muerto iba a continuar con ese negocio familiar que lo único que me haría ser sería un pobretón, yo quería fama, gloria e ir a las discotecas.

/ Así sus padres tenían una compañía mensajera /

Exactamente, bueno el tema de Peter... ay no que es... Sa... Saa... Sasuke, que era cortito y eso. Yo le dije miles de veces a mi madre que al niño le deberíamos poner un profesor particular, que le enseñase a distinguir entre el sí y el no porque a veces no daba pie con bola y así de paso me lo quitaba de encima. Pero mi madre, a pesar de tener dinero también tenía la obsesión de conservarlo así que nunca se lo puso y yo tuve que cargar con mi pesado y tonto hermano. Así pues, yo salía para entrenar y él, tan pesado como es (porque sinceramente lo continua siendo que parece un disco rallado cada vez que nos encontramos...) pues él venía y me decía que quería venir conmigo para convertirse algún día en un buen ninja y claro al final tenía que cargar con él. Puede usted pensar que claro que después de todo tampoco era tanta molestia pero se equivoca porque en verdad no salía a entrenar, quedaba con Shisui en un lugar y nos íbamos de parranda. Así que cuando al pesado de mi hermano le daba por venir los planes siempre se me fastidiaban y tenía que ir a entrenar de verdad, aunque había veces que intentaba mandarlo de regreso a casa.

"Hermanito... ven para aquí (incitándolo con la mano) ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa con mamá eh?"

"_P-pero yo quiero convertirme en un buen ninja como tú..."_

"_Vamos a ver si me entiendes Peter"_

"_¿Peter?"_

"_Quiero decir... Sasuke. Tu hermano ahora mismo tiene que entrenar técnicas secretas para rebanarle el cuello a papá mientras duerme"_

"_¿Rebanarle el cuello? ¿Pero le harás daño?(cara inocente)"_

"_(gota de Itachi) No, tranquilo que no...Así pues vete a casa ¿vale? Déjame un ratito tranquilo"_

"_Claro que no me iré, me quedaré contigo a hacerte compañía mientras entrenas (sonrisa infantil)"_

"_Vamos a ver hermanito... ¿Que parte de no quiero que te quedes no entiendes? Mira que le dije a mamá que contratase a alguien..."_

" _Sí lo entiendo, quieres que me quede mirando para que aprenda, es muy sencillo"_

" _(mirada con los ojos entrecerrados) Bueno... voy a entrenar... que remedio... Foolish little brother... "_

Así pues, después de tener una conversación de besugos con mi hermano empezaba con resignación a entrenar... practicaba la puntería con los kunaaais... con los shuuriken...

/ ¿Siempre usaba armas/

(mirada calmada) Sí, la verdad es que en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de cargármelo aposta

/ ¿Estuvo a punto de matar a su hermano? (aparece la gota del psicólogo, a partir de ahora se llamará Sudy y es parte de la familia) /

Bueno fue un error de calculo, lo que en realidad quería hacer era asustarlo y que no tuviese ganas de venir nunca más conmigo a entrenar pero el niño creo que es algo masoca también porque seguía viniendo y cada vez con más ilusión. Bueno llegó un día que mi padre vio que el niño no avanzaba mucho y decidieron hacer algo con él porque cuando ellos se ocupaban de él acababan de darse cuenta de que el niño era un auténtico coñazo.

"_Sasuke hijo, creo que es hora que entres en una guardería y que nos dejes un ratito tranquilos a todos" _esa fue la decisión de mi padre

"_Mejor me metéis en la academia ninja que quiero ser un ninja como Itachi" _contestó mi hermano

"_Hijo te dije que no quería que te convirtieses en alguien como el abuelo Itachi"_

"_Al final si que me van a entrar ganas de rebanarle el cuello" _pensé yo

"_¡Claro por eso mismo! Para ser como Itachi tengo que entrar en la academia"_

"_(gota para el padre) Este niño me supera... para que la asusté... Vaale te apuntarás en la academia"_

Así fue como mi padre decidió enviar a mi hermano a la academia de ninja para ver si mi hermano se espabilaba un poco y recuperaba el celebro que se le atrofió cuando se cayó al suelo. Por aquel entonces mi padre me mandó a llamar para decirme algo importante, pensé en un primero momento que se trataba de alguna especie de broma de las que a él le gustaba como por ejemplo la que gastó en navidad.

/ ¿Qué tipo de broma fue? (Sudy aparece en la cabeza del psicólogo) /

Pues mi madre había puesto un cuenco de fruta muy apetitoso en la mesa, todos los que nos encontrábamos reunidos aquel día nos pusimos alrededor de la mesa y entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de casa. Misteriosamente cuando fui a abrir no había nadie y cuando cerré mi padre estaba muy engrescado para que todos comiésemos la fruta... eso fue lo que me hizo sospechar que mi padre había liado alguna de las suyas así que decidí no comer nada y suerte que no lo hice porque había intercambiado la fruta por fruta de plástico congelada y con algo que hacía que picase la boca. Todos mis familiares pidiendo agua y mi padre partiéndose de risa... Creo que a mi padre alguna caja le tuvo que caer en la cabeza haciendo el reparto porque creo que él también tenia el celebro medio atrofiado.

/ Bueno ¿y para que le llamó su padre//

Anda ahora que lo pienso, puede que la parte defectuosa en el celebro de mi hermano fuese debido a la genética y se lo hubiese pasado mi padre (Sudy aparece de nuevo en la cabeza del psicólogo) Bueno pues mi padre me llamó en la habitación de los discursillos, o así le gustaba a él llamarla... manías raras de mi padre.

"_Itachi hijo" _creo que recordó que era su hijo _"creo que es hora de que sientes la cabeza y me des una familia"_

"_Papá soy muy joven, ¿como quieres que me case ya? Que no te engañen mis ojeras, soy más joven de lo que aparento (pose cool)"_

"_(se pone a reír ) Era broma, era broma... aunque si que creo que debes sentar la cabeza porque la paga que te damos no te dura ni dos días porque te lo gastas en discotecas"_

"_Últimamente van caras, que quieres que le haga (suspiro)"_

"_Lo que no quiero es que después vayas mendigando por la calle. Que me han contado que te pones con Shisui a pedir dinero delante del Ichiraku Ramen"_

"_Sí, hay un niño pequeño rubio que a veces ronda por ahí que depende del día nos da patadas"_

"_(cara de alucinar) ¡Ejem! ¡Esa no es la cuestión! El problema es que no puedes estar así.. Así que te vamos a enviar a la mili (N.d.A:. ¿La mili en Konoha? No preguntéis xD) _

"_Papá no puedes hacer eso, yo no pienso ir a la mili, ¿tu me ves cara para estar al lado de una cabra? No me puede hacer eso, si me dijeses a Hollywood te diría que te entiendo pero allí no."_

"_Pues entonces creo que es hora que continúes con los trabajos pertenecientes a la familia Uchiha... (pose orgullosa)"_

"_¡Lo tienes claro! No pienso trabajar en eso, no voy a pasar mi vida repartiendo paquetes a gente que no conozco de nada. ¡Yo quiero trasnochar!"_

"_No hay no que valga, así que tu decides o te vas a la mili o te vas a la L.E.I."_

"_(Itachi se acerca a su padre, pone pose mafiosa) Mira, ni para ti ni para mí... me enrolo en los anbu y aquí todos felices, ¿vale papá?"_

" _(la cara del padre se ilumina) Eso me gusta, de acuerdo conviértete en un fuerte asesino y vela por la paz"_

"_Vale, ya puestos me das algo de dinero (el padre que está en estado de felicidad se lo da sin quejas) Me voy a la discoteca..."_

**¡¡Hooolaas! En principio esto iba a ser un one shoot... pero comencé a escribirlo sobre la marcha y las páginas fueron subiendo en número y subiendo así que será seguramente un fanfic de dos capítulos un Two-shoots xDDD o sino un three xDDDDD. Espero que riesen con el y que disfrutasen un rato. Espero sus reviews minna 3 **

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	2. Psicólogo me dijeron que tengo problemas

**Disclaimer—Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen... o quizás sí... quién sabe... pues nooo! TT no me quiere Kishimoto y no me los entrega por las buenas... ya hablaré yo con él ¬¬ Bueno aunque no me pertenezcan a Naruto e Itachi yo los secuestro así que son de mi propiedad xDDDD **

**Las frases entre barras (que no sé si saldrán) son las del psicólogo y las cosas entre parentesis son acciones y caretos xDDD Excepto algunas que son aclaraciones de Itachi.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Mis motivos?**

**Capítulo 2 – Psicólogo... me dijeron que tengo problemas**

Así es como decidí que me uniría al cuerpo de asesinos de la villa y recuerdo con añoranza aquella prueba (lágrima de emoción) Recuerdo que la prueba fue muy fácil... Yo le explico, los anbu son un cuerpo que anteriormente si que se habían dedicado a matar a los prófugos y a atrapar criminales pero desde que al Hokage le había dado un telele y se había quedado medio chalado había cambiado la función del equipo anbu por la de escuadrón limpia calles. Esta claro que mi padre como se tiraba el día entre cajas no se enteró de ese cambio y yo además iba con la intención de que no me cogiesen o que al menos me diesen una tarea en la que no tuviese que hacer mucho. Así que para allí nos fuimos Shisui y yo para buscar un trabajillo que con un poco de suerte nos diese algo de dinero para después podernos ir de fiesta. Recuerdo que aquella fue mi primera entrevista de trabajo...

"Hola, así que usted desea entrar en el grupo anbu..."

"_Sí exactamente..."_

"_Muy bien, la prueba para saber si usted puede entrar en nuestro equipo es una encuesta con la que además le sacaremos un perfil y de ahí le asignaremos un puesto"_

" _Pues vale..."_

"_Su nombre"_

"_La Masa"_

"_Su nombre real"_

"Itachi Uchiha (resignación) " "Edad" 

"_Mi edad es un secreto de estado y no puedo revelarlo"_

"_.. .Vale, Porque quieres unirte a los anbu"_

"_Porque no quiero ir con las cabras ni con las cajas"_

"_¿Qué le apetece ahora mismo?"_

"_Comer algo, tengo hambre..."_

"_Después de visitar nuestras instalaciones, ¿qué diría que le falta?"_

"_Una discoteca"_

"_Vale puede esperar fuera"_

Después de esa entrevista me encontré fuera con Shisui el cual me preguntó si había sido muy dura mi prueba, le conteste que gastar saliva siempre era arduo y él se quedó bastante descolocado. Más tarde me explicó que a él le habían hecho limpiar como un poseso y con eso estuve casi totalmente seguro de que Shisui era gafe perdido. Después de tenernos esperando allí, que a mí me entraron ganas de comerme un niño que se sentó a mi lado, por fin nos llamaron para decirnos si estábamos aceptados y nos dijeron que sí, así que finalmente entre en el grupo anbu.

/ Así que consiguieron ambos entrar, eso es una alegría (sonrisa) /

Bueno sí, se puede llamar así... A partir de aquel entonces yo comencé a ir a los anbu y a vivir la vidorra...

/ No le entiendo /

Bueno es que no le he dicho que puesto me dieron en el equipo, me dieron el mejor de todos era perfecto para mí. Yo trabajaba de cocinero y he decir que era lo mejor porque no hacía nada. Llegaban los que pringaban fuera, yo cogía y les hacía de comer, comían, se marchaban y yo me ponía a leer o hacía un bunshin y me escapaba a tomar algo por ahí. (Sudy aparece más crecidita en la cabeza del psicólogo)

/ Bueno y sobre sus compañeros de equipo me podría explicar que relación tenía con ellos... /

La verdad es que había uno, que tenía unos cuantos años más que yo y que era una desgracia con patas (el psicólogo con Sudy xD)... Era un hombre que si no recuerdo mal se llamaba Hatake Kakashi... Lo primero de todo es que era fácil saber si el hombre venía porque es que se iba metiendo cada ostiazo con las paredes y con todo lo que hubiese por el suelo... Papeleras, esquinas, bancos, personas, perros, cajeros automáticos... Creo que todo se debía a la extraña manía de taparse un ojo con la bandana de la villa, tengo la impresión que quería hacerse el chulo o algo yendo con un ojo tapado por la vida. No sé, ya le digo que ese tipo era raro y punto... También recuerdo, en la línea de manías raras, que a parte de tener el pelo gris (cosa que me dio a pensar en la catástrofe que pudo haber llegado a ser si yo hubiese nacido con el pelo gris) le gustaba llevarlo de punta, así que inicialmente se tiraba seis o siete horas intentando fijar el pelo con gomina y como el resultado que conseguía no le acababa de gustar se puso un hierro en la cabeza, se ató el pelo, tipo enredadera para guiar al pelo. Así que ya tenemos dos cosas que lo hacían raro, primero el ir con un ojo tapado pegándose mamporros por la vida y segundo llevar un hierro-educa-pelo en la cabeza. La última cosa, que fue la que me hizo decidirme por no acercarme a él fue lo siguiente: un día mientras estábamos en la base anbu se quitó esa máscara que llevaba en la boca (que yo no entiendo como se las apañaba para respirar) y me dijo que su cara no le gustaba, que había pedido hora en una clínica que se llamaba Corporación Orochiestética para que le operasen toda la zona de la boca... Al día siguiente llegó con la cara tapada de nuevo pero no sé algo raro le vi, aunque no sabía reconocer donde estaba el fallo. Después de mucho pensar mientras robaba algo de dinero de las taquillas me di cuenta, el tío llevaba la boca súper hinchada, vamos que parecía que se había metido una sandía en la máscara. Me acerqué para preguntarle si llevaba escondida alguna pelota y en caso de que fuese así pues proponer echar un partido luego, pero me dijo que era resultado de la operación, que se le había inflamado y que no volvería a enseñar la parte de la boca (de hecho creo que nunca más lo ha hecho) Solo por aquel hecho, era claro que podría desear no acercarme nunca más a él por el resto de mi vida y decidí seguir hablándole a la boca de sandía que tenía delante. Entonces con mucha confianza (y también mucha dificultad) empezó a contarme que hacía poco había abandonado el sueño de su vida, me explicó que había visto una serie donde el protagonista que tenía una cicatriz (al igual que él) se iba a viajar por el mundo para convertirse en rey de los piratas y me confesó que le había parecido tan buena la idea que él mismo se marchó de Konoha para convertirse en el rey de los piratas. Yo le pregunté, un tanto a desgana, que porqué había dejado su sueño a la mitad y él me contó que no soportaba los barcos, primero de todo se mareaba en ellos, segundo es que mientras estuvo navegando se cayó del barco unas seis o siete veces (todo debido al ojo tapado que le quitaba visión) y que a la hora de las emboscadas dependiendo del lado por el que venían no se enteraba de nada. Después me explicó que intentó montar un puesto de comida, pero la gente se venía a quejar de que sus platos estaban medio quemados...

/ Bueno... (Sudy sigue en la cabeza del psicólogo) Tampoco es importante que me cuente la vida de este hombre, tengo que escuchar la suya /

(cara seria) Entonces no me pregunte, es que si me pregunta le tendré que contestar en condiciones (suspiro) No se decide... Bueno pues por donde iba, cuando cumplí los 13 años recordé un propósito que me había hecho a los seis ¡y ese era el comprarme un coche! Lo había olvidado totalmente hasta la fecha y la verdad es que a Shisui y a mí ya nos hacía falta... Ahora nos reconocían en todas las discotecas y para Shisui era cada vez más difícil entrar en alguna (a mí me seguían dejando entrar) Entonces, cogí lo que ahorré con mis inversiones y que mi padre aún no me había robado y me fui a comprarme un coche.

/ Así que finalmente cumplió su sueño de niñez /

Sí, estaba muy contento, así que ese día decidí que nos escaquearíamos del trabajo Shisui y yo y nos iríamos a la ciudad vecina con el coche de fiesta. Aquel día quedamos en un lugar no muy frecuentado para que nadie del equipo anbu nos pillase escaqueándonos del trabajo. Le dije a Shisui que por precaución pusiese una hilera de chinchetas por si el coche se embalaba que las chinchetas se clavasen en la rueda y entonces al deshincharse no iríamos muy lejos y así lo hizo. Total que nos subimos los dos en el coche pero éste a pesar de estar con el motor encendido no arrancaba... No entendía porque no iba así que empecé a preocuparme de que el que me lo había vendido me hubiese timado y me hubiese vendido un cacharro que no funcionase.

"_Shisui, por favor, ¿puedes bajarte para ver si el problema está en el motor?" _Le pregunté mientras yo seguía investigando porqué no iba el coche.

Shisui se bajo y se puso a mirar el motor a ver si encontraba algún indicio que le indicase porque el coche no arrancaba. Finalmente no sé que toqué y el coche arrancó atropellando a Shisui.

/ ¿Mató a su amigo atropellándolo? (cara asustada)/

No exactamente... A ver a la velocidad a la que arranqué y con la que me lo llevé por delante no se puede matar a una persona porque el coche no ha podido coger mucha velocidad aún... Pero es que cuando le arrollé el coche enseguida se caló y Shisui del golpe perdió el equilibrio y se cayó sobre las chinchetas. Yo salí del coche enseguida y me acerqué a él.

"¡Shisui tío mira que eres gafe! No había sitio para caerte por allí donde no hay chinchetas... ¡pues no! ¡Tu tienes que ir a caerte en ellas!"

"_Itachi... " _me dijo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban "_¿Tienes carné de conducir?"_

Entonces me di cuenta... Es cierto, no tenía... Bueno pero eso ahora daba igual, tenía que irme de allí y no dejar ninguna prueba de que con mi coche había atropellado a alguien puesto que no tenía seguro y me podía caer un buen paquete. Miré en los bolsillos y por casualidad Shisui llevaba aquel papel en el bolsillo ¡Eso me salvaría el pellejo!

/ ¿Qué papel//

Un día mientras hacíamos paridas me dijo: "_Voy a escribir una nota de suicido en el que me suicido con chinchetas porque estoy enamorado de ellas" _Y yo ante semejante idea estúpida le dejé hacer y por casualidad aquel día la llevaba encima. (el psicólogo se pregunta que tipo de persona era Shisui para llevar semejante estupidez consigo aquel día) Entonces cogí, saqué como pude el coche de allí y me lo llevé y lo escondí, borré las roderas del coche y punto.

/ ¿Cuánto tardaron en encontrar el cadáver de su amigo//

Al día siguiente vinieron gente de mi familia para preguntarme por Shisui, me dijeron que había aparecido muerto, según parecía se había suicidado porque se había enamorado de unas chinchetas y me preguntaron si yo le había visto a lo que les respondí que no que trabajábamos en diferentes secciones... Y era cierto... yo trabajaba en la cocina y Shisui se pasaba el rato limpiando retretes... así que era un poco difícil encontrarnos mientras trabajábamos. Acto seguido me hicieron salir de la casa para hablar mejor, no entendían porque cuando yo invertí en bonos gané casi el triple y ellos lo perdieron todo... La verdad es que no lo entendía ni yo. Mi hermano miraba desde la puerta de casa o eso es lo que creo... y de repente vio como un se clavó un kunai en el signo del clan Uchiha

"_Ay perdonad... es que estoy intentando hacer un juego malabar con kunais pero se me ha escapado uno... perdón, perdón (reverencia a modo de disculpa)"_

Es cierto... aquel malabarismo era muy complicado y el kunai se me resbaló de las manos. Después de eso mi padre vino y comenzó a tirarnos cebolletas (esos petardos para críos) a los pies. Todos nos quedamos mirándole pensando que era realmente idiota y yo volví a dar gracias a lo que fuese que no permitió que yo saliese a mi padre. Después de aquello mi hermano comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña conmigo, la verdad es que al niño no había quien lo entendiese.

Un día, poco después de aquel incidente llegaba tarde al equipo anbu, en la puerta me encontré al pesado de mi hermano que me pidió que le entrenase con los shuriken y yo le dije que se lo pidiese a nuestro padre. Me dijo que nuestro padre lo único que le enseñaba era a gastar bromas y que yo lanzaba mejor shuriken... Bueno en eso el pobre niño tenía razón... (suspiro)

Así que finalmente le dije que sí... pero ya se sabe el defecto en el celebro de Peter y el chaval entendió que no quería entrenarle así que se quedó un poco mosqueado... Y yo... bueno sí que tenía intención de entrenarlo... Total con Shisui ya no podía salir de juerga, pero si mi hermano había entendido lo contrario no iba a ser yo quien lo rectificase...Mi hermano salió corriendo en dirección a la academia y yo miré mi reloj de Pluto que llevaba en el bolsillo y me di cuenta de que llegaba realmente tarde así que decidí que el mejor modo para llegar a la academia era coger el coche.

Llegué sin ningún tipo de problema al trabajo y yo creo que a pesar que haber atropellado una paloma iba mejorando. Pero al regresar me di cuenta de que la dirección funcionaba un poco mal y cuando iba por mi calle perdí el control del coche y sin querer atropellé a todos mis familiares (cara tranquila)

/ ¿Atropelló a toda su familia? (el psicólogo alucina) /

Msí... Bueno la cosa es que yo regresé a mi casa y guardé el coche en el garaje porque no tenía muy claro que debía hacer, haber atropellado a tanta gente con el coche nuevo, sin carné y sin seguro del coche... claro la cosa no me era muy favorable, ¿verdad? (el psicólogo asiente con Sudy en su cabeza) Entré en casa y me puse a mirar rutas para llegar a alguna ciudad lejana... miré muchos mapas, Jusenkyô... Isla Kiwi... Pueblo Paleta... Y en aquel momento mi padre entró con semblante muy serio.

"Hijo, tienes que contarme que te ha pasado realmente con Shisui..."

"P-pues... íbamos a irnos con coche y no me entraba la marcha y atropellé a Shisui, se cayó sobre las chinchetas para-coches y murió..."

"¿Qué?" me contestó con una voz enfadada "¿Qué no te entraba la marcha? ¿Cómo puedes ser un Uchiha y que no te entre la marcha de un coche?"

"(se queda a cuadros) P-pues no sé..."

"Vamos a ver esto hay que arreglarlo de alguna manera"

" ¿No te entró la marcha?" Esa era mi madre con un tono de drama

Así que para el garaje (bueno era una especie de cobertizo), mi madre que del shock se había dejado lo que estaba haciendo a medias también se vino con nosotros y entonces mi padre se montó en el coche, lo sacó (que yo no sé si es que vio la masacre automovilística o es que pasó de ella porque quería enseñarme) y se bajó de él y tras meter unos porracitos en el coche me dijo "Ahora apárcalo tú" Total que me monté, arranqué el coche y empecé a hacer marcha atrás. Mi padre me iba diciendo "¡Tira, tira!" así que yo seguí, seguí (el coche cada vez más velocidad) pero cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta de que iba demasiado rápido y comenzaron a gritar "Frena" fue demasiado tarde y les arrollé (cara tranquila)

/ ¿Otra vez? (Sudy & Psicólogo)/

Sí.. es que parecen que se tiran a propósito delante del coche... ni que tuviese un imán o algo (suspiro) Bueno el caso es que vi que no tenían mucho, vamos algunos huesos se les salía de su sito... algo de sangre... y entonces les dije: "Venga que os pongo algo de Betadine y ya esta¿ eh? (sonrisa) " Entonces les entré a una sala y los dejé en el suelo (que lo mancharon de sangre (suspiro) ) y empecé a buscar el betadine y entonces entró mi hermano. Yo me levanté y mientras mi hermano empezaba a hablar comencé a hacer una cosa.

"H-hermano... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? (un shuriken se clava en la puerta al lado de la cabeza de Sasuke) "

"Ay, gomen, gomen (cara de susto) casi te arranco la cabeza... es que estoy intentando un juego malabar... que ya intenté hacerlo con kunais pero al ser alargados el peso me los desequilibra y a ver si con shuriken... Perdona ¿eh? En serio que se me escapó"

"¿P-porque has hecho esto?"

"Buah ya verás como nos reiremos de la broma" pensé y entonces le dije "Lo he hecho para probarme como entrenador Pokémon..."

"¿Solo por eso?" Me preguntó Peter con rabia.

"También quería conseguir ponerme mis lentillas nuevas que papá no me dejaba"

"¿Mataste a Shisui para conseguir esos ojos?"

" Sí... si quieres seguir viviendo huye, aferrate a la vida y ódiame... y entonces hazte fuerte y algún día vénceme..." entonces pensé que ya era hora de que mi hermano estallase en carcajadas porque la parida era grande pero con ganas pero en cambio mi hermano permaneció callado. "Mira hermano he grabado las vacaciones y papá sale haciendo nudismo"

"¡¡¡AAAAHGGG! ¡¡¡NOOOO! ¿¡HERMANO PORQUE ME HACES VER ESTO!"

"Las he titulado el monstruo del lago Uchiha (sonrisa)"

"(llorando) ¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Que pasa Petercito..? (cara triste) ¿No te hace gracia la broma de antes? Lo de la venganza digo"

"Papá y mamá... están muertos... Y todo por conseguir ese Sharingan perfeccionado... ¿y dices que tengo que matar a mi mejor amigo para conseguirlo?"

"(se acerca a sus padres) Joer... que puro me va a caer como vengan los del seguro... (gota) ¿Qué Sharingan perfeccionado ni que leches? Esto es unas lentillas que me he comprado, no tienes que matar a nadie, las venden al lado del Ichiraku Ramen. Ah por cierto Sa... Sa... Sasuke (cara de esfuerzo) Te he dejado una cosa sobre nuestro clan que te interesará leer... kukuku Bueno hermanitoo... encantado de verte por aquí pero me doy el piro. Adiós (le da un beso en la mejilla antes de irse) "

"Hermano que cruel... (se desmaya)"

"Será rancio... (ojos entrecerrados)"

_Así que cogí y salí corriendo de allí porque si me iba con el coche tenía un poco de miedo de irme cargando a todo ser vivo de mis alrededores así que me fui andando y me refugié en una casa donde una señora que no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasa en el mundo me dejó pasar. A partir de aquel entonces pasé a ser conocido como el asesino del Clan Uchiha y a ser un fugitivo._

**¡¡Holaa a todos! Muchísima gracias por los reviews! Nunca imaginé que recibiese tantos en un solo capítulo así que me habéis hecho muuuy feliz! Y si pensasteis que aquí acabó el fanfic estáis muy equivocados... al final me quedó tan largo que será un Three Shot con posibilidad de una continuación un tanto rara que ya os contaré en el próximo capítulo que suba xDDD. Bueno espero que les hiciese reír este capítulo**

**Si tuviese que comentar todos los reviews creo que podría crear un fanfic a parte así que os voy a dar las gracias nombrándoos espero que no os importe (y eso q estoy acostumbrada a nombraros uno por uno pero es que no me da tiempou . )**

**Por orden en que enviaste el review gracias a: NuriNeko, Tensai Seko (axiaas wapa! n.n), Zerohuey, Erin McDouglas, jaide112 (estoy siguiendo tu fic de delirios xDD), Hinaru, Hikari Hye, LoNeR-YuFFiE ( axiaas), Yami no Katon Karura, pilikita-sakura, Miaru, Ann Saotomo (continua el Takouji 0 !), Kyubi's (gracias por leer este también n.n), lovechii, Soky. Muchas gracias a todos e intentaré en el próximo poneros un comentario a todos eh? n.n **

**Os espero en el último capítulo de la apasionante vida de Itachi! XDDD Bueno o algo así.**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	3. Psicólgo ¿Psicólogo? ¿Dónde se fue?

**Disclaimer— Después de una ardua guerra en el trópico de Japón que acabó con la casa de Kishimoto y los barrios de sus alrededores Naruto me pertenece muahahahahahaaaaaa... soy malignaaaaaaa...(silencio, pasa una rosa del desierto) VAAAALEEE... NO ME PERTENECEEEEE -o- ¿Ya estáis contentos?**

**Las frases entre barras (que no sé si saldrán) son las del psicólogo y las cosas entre paréntesis son acciones y caretos xDDD Excepto algunas que son aclaraciones de Itachi.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Mis motivos?**

**Capítulo 3 – Psicólogo... ¿Psicólogo?...¿Dónde se fue?**

A partir de aquel entonces pasé a ser conocido como el asesino del Clan Uchiha y a ser un fugitivo. Después de aquello pensé en que podría hacer así que me fui a una extraña villa y allí me puse a trabajar de bailarín en un local de música. Bailaba en la barra y unas posesas me ponían billetes que luego me servían para ir tirando... que por cierto aquellas chicas venían cada noche... una rubia... la otra con el pelo negro y corto... La rubia me daba miedo (escalofrío) (n.d.A:. kukuku no puedes escapar de mi XDD) Y después de eso me encontré un día un cartel colgado en una pared, ponía : "Buscamos Akatsuki, llame a XXX-XXX-XXX o visítenos en..." Como la palabra Akatsuki me pareció muy mona me fui para allá y un hombre que estaba todo el rato ensombrecido me hizo una entrevista:

"Bien, para comenzar te explicaré que nuestra organización era inicialmente un grupo que jugaba al ajedrez pero como siempre nos ganaban hemos decidido cambiar el motivo de existencia de esta organización... así que a partir de ahora nos dedicaremos a secuestrar y dominaremos el mundo"

"Por mi vale"

"¿Tu nombre?"

"Mickey"

"Vale. ¿Apellido?"

"Mouse"

"A ver Mickey Mouse...Pues ahora tienes que decirnos que es lo más malvado que has hecho últimamente porque claro ahora somos de carácter malvado..."

"Bueno pues... atropellé a toda mi familia y se murieron... (mirada fija) ¿Sirve?"

"Vale admitido"

"Ah, en realidad me llamo Itachi Uchiha"

"Vale Mickey... quiero decir Itachi. Bueno pues ahora para entrar en la organización tienes que rallar la bandana."

"¿Por qué? (cara de no entender) Con lo cara que me costó (empieza a llorar)"

"No sé... mira son las normas que hemos puesto (cara indiferente) "

"Hazlo tú... yo no puedo (cierra los ojos y se la da) "

"(la ralla) Ale ya esta... vámonos"

" ¿Y pagáis bien?"

"Jajaja... pagar dice..."

"Entonces no me uno,¡ yo quiero ser piloto de formula uno!"

"¿Cómo vas a ser piloto de formula uno si en este mundo no existe la formula uno?"

"A ver, porque lo digo yo que para eso mando aquí"

"Bueno pues ya no puedes echarte atrás, ya eres parte de la organización"

"¿Y eso quien lo decidió? (tono enfadado) "

"Ya firmaste el contrato"

"Bueno que remedio... (cara tranquila) "

Total que al final me uní a esta organización y aunque no me pagan y eso pues sobrevivo.

/ ¿Y aquello que le dejó a su hermano que fue//

Un chiste muy gracioso que me había contado Shisui el día antes de morir (empieza a reírse) Es que es buenísimo... Bueno y eso ha sido mi vida hasta ahora.

/Bueno, ahora que miro en los apuntes que he ido tomando sobre lo que me ha ido explicando. Cuando atropelló a Shisui no tenía el carné de conducir. ¿Se lo ha sacado//

Sí, en el pueblo donde bailaba por la mañana me apunté a una autoescuela donde estudiaba cada día. Cuando me presenté al examen teórico un chulito me quiso suspender porque había sacado 6 fallos cuando el examen constaba de cuarenta preguntas... va de listo (entrecierra los ojos) Entonces le dije que yo había acabado con mi coche con toda mi familia y que si no me aprobaba yo haría lo mismo que hice con la mía con la suya y entonces me dijo que estaba aprobado que mi examen era muy bueno (el psicólogo y su compañera Sudy pasan miedo) Y el examen práctico también me fue muy bien, atropellé a dos o tres personas pero bueno como esta vez la responsabilidad era la del profesor pues no salí de allí corriendo pero bueno.

/¿Y aún así aprobó el examen//

Esta claro que sí... cuando la policía vino yo le dije que lo estaba haciendo bien pero que el profesor se volvió loco y empezó a conducir temerariamente y entonces empezó a atropellar a la gente. Se lo conté con cara de haberme chocado realmente todo lo que había pasado y para compensarme me dieron la licencia. (sonrisa) (al psicólogo le entran ganas de salir corriendo de allí)

/ ¿Bueno y con su hermano se ha encontrado después del incidente con su familia? (Sudy se guarda en la mochila preparada para salir en cualquier momento) /

Sí... yo le explico. Nuestra organización contaba con un miembro que se llamaba Orochimaru que creo que ese hombre debía estar enfermo o algo porque estaba demasiado pálido. Y además había llevado con anterioridad en el pueblo un sitio donde el tal Hatake Kakashi se había ido a hacer la operación de boca, pero se ve que los poderosos que iban a cambiarse la cara desaparecían... Puede que el tío estuviese necesitado y no le importaba el sexo ni la edad (cara tranquila) De hecho creo que ahora Orochimaru está intentando conquistar a mi hermano... bueno, con lo tonto que es Peter no se enterará de nada. Pues el tal Orochimaru dejó la organización porque la tensión arterial le caía por los suelos y cuando íbamos a la acción nos molestaba porque caía fulminado en el suelo por la bajada de tensión. Pero como no le dejábamos salir de la organización porque cuando echábamos partidas a la Play siempre perdía y nos encantaba jugar contra él, pues el tío se fugó con uno que se llama Kabuto me parece (cara de no estar seguro) Y bueno entonces el jefe oscuro (lo digo porque siempre esta ensombrecido no sé que pacto extraño tiene con las sombras) nos dijo:

"A ver peña, vamos a hacer un juego. Separaos en parejas... Que pase al frente Itachi para escoger pareja."

"(pasa al frente) A veeer..." empecé a pensar yo

"¡A mí.. a mí!" gritaba desesperado un pezqueñín.

"Pues escojo a Nemo"

"(mientras salta de alegría) ¡Bieeen!"

"Vosotros tenéis que ir a capturar a un chavalín que se llama (se pone a mirar una ficha) Uzumaki Naruto, se ve que tiene un demonio que cuando se enfada se te erizan los pelos de la planta del pie. Venga marchaos.

"Yooshi" dijimos los dos a coro.

Así que nos fuimos para Konoha, cuando llegamos todo aquello estaba humeando, se ve que Orochimaru se había ido a hacer una barbacoa con Kabuto y se había dejado las brasas encendidas y Konoha, al ser de hoja había empezado a arder y allí estaban los bomberos sofocando las llamas. Entonces el Nemo, que en realidad se llama Kisame pero me gusta llamarlo Nemo, nos fuimos de juerga (estoy intentando convertirlo en el nuevo Shisui y por lo menos a él le dejan entrar en las discotecas) y cuando estábamos haciendo cola por allí escuché la voz del tal Kakashi Hatake y que decía algo del pesado de mi hermano. Así que Kisame y yo nos fuimos de la cola pero dos profesores nos siguieron. La lucha no se la explicaré detalladamente pero al final acabó viniendo Kakashi a luchar contra nosotros.

"Vosotros sois dos criminales muy buscados... Tú Itachi por asesinar a tu familia."

"Fue un accidente de tráfico..."

"Y tú Kisame por... por..."

"Por robarle la Game Boy a mi señor(cara tranquila) "

"Mira Kakashi te voy a poner un video (saca una cinta y una tele y un video de no se sabe donde, para eso es su dimensión y la domina él -o-)"

"Oh no, (dirigiéndose a Kurenai y Asuma) No miréis"

"Mi padre haciendo nudismo (felicidad) "

"AAAAGH"

"¿Kakashi que pasa?" comenzó a decir Asuma."

"¿Qué buscáis? ¿Es a Sasuke?"

"¿Pero tú estás loco? (cara de asombro) ¿Cómo voy a venir a por Peter?"

"¿Peter?" preguntaron los tres a coro

"S-s-s-sasuke... Bueno que no, que no, yo estoy buscando un niño que tiene un demonio que hace que se te ericen los pelos de la planta del pie (saca la misma ficha que antes tenía el jefe) "

"¿Vosotros pertenecéis a una organización que se llama la organización de los hombres de negro y vais drogando a la gente?"

"No (cara tranquila) "

"Casi..."

"Aquí esta el terror de los siete mares... ¡el capitán Gai! No dejaré que seas el rey de los piratas antes que yo Kakashi"

(se hace el silencio)

"Yo voy a nadar un poquito" dijo Kakashi

"Kakashi ya no puede más" dijo el bicho raro que acababa de llegar.

"¿Pero que dices Gai, si yo estoy perfectamente" dijo Kakashi mientras nadaba a crol

"Q-que mono es Gai" dijo Nemo

"¿Pero que dices Kisame? Es... monstruoso. (cara de: ¿qué eres tío?) Marchémonos Kisame. Quiero jugar unas partidas a la Play."

Entonces nos fuimos, y gracias a unos rumores que nos llegaron de que el niño del demonio que se te erizan los pelos de la planta del pie estaba en el pueblo vecino y así que nos fuimos. El chico se ve que estaba con uno que se llamaba Jiraiya pero cuando se marchó a la peluquería a ver si le cogían hora para pintarle el pelo pues aprovechamos y fuimos a por el chaval.

"(Llega delante de la puerta y comienza a tocarla haciendo la melodía de La Cucaracha (supongo que la habréis oído xD)) (la puerta se abre e Itachi de repente pone expresión de sorpresa) ¡TÚ!"

"¡Tú eres tebayô...! (también expresión de sorpresa) "

"¡El niño que me pegaba patadas!"

"¡El vagabundo que pedía dinero!"

"¿Oh, Itachi-san le conoce?"

" ¡Que bueno que nos encontramos! (sonrisa de felicidad) "

"¡Sí tebayô! Siempre me pareciste un vagabundo simpático. Siento esas patadas que te daba a mala leche en la entrepierna"

"Nada, nada"

(Naruto saca una mesa plegable y unas sillas y se sientan a hablar. Alguien llega)

"Uchiha Itachi... "

"(girándose) ¿Sí dígame? ¡Oh, pero si es Peter!"

"¿Peter?" dijeron a coro Naruto y Kisame.

"Quiero decir Sa-sa... "

"¿Verdad que es difícil de pronunciar tebayô? Uno no tiene claro nunca si debe pronunciar esa u (suspiro)"

"(llora de emoción) Por fin alguien que me entiende"

"Te mataré"

"¿Eeh? Eso es cruel Sa...sa..."

"Peter es más rápido"

"Oh, cierto. ¡Peter eso es cruel tebayô! ¡Para un amigo que hago!"

"Tiene razón el niño... además tiene la play, si lo matas no me la dejará de herencia" dijo Nemo

"En eso tienes razón" afirmé con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Ya verás hermano! (se pone una bombilla luminosa azul en la mano, empieza a tirar petardos y pone un cassete con el ruido de pájaros) ¡Chidori!

(los demás se ponen a aplaudirle por el esfuerzo que ha hecho para intentar impresionarles)

"Yaaaaah (se lanza hacia donde está Itachi)"

"¡Hermano a mis brazos (abre los brazos para darle un abrazo) yo también te eché de menos! ¿Te gustó mi chiste?"

"Creo que sigue con la intención de matarte tebayô (N.d.A:. Naruto lo sabe porque Itachi se lo contó todo antes que Peter interrumpiese -o-)"

(Sasuke (más conocido como Peter) cae antes de llegar porque tropieza con una rayola, se hace el silencio. Unos grillos misteriosos aparecen haciendo su característico ruido. Miru/ ¿De dónde salieron? o.oU)

"Ey mira lo que me hicieron en el pelo Naruto" Apareció el tal Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin sigues teniendo el pelo blanco (cara tranquila)"

"(llorando) Qué timadores"

Y bueno mientras mi hermano se recuperaba del golpe que se había dado estuvimos charlando con ellos amenamente y hasta se apuntó el tío raro que Kisame pensaba que era mono. Bueno después una vecina llamó a la policía porque estábamos haciendo mucho ruido y yo me marché corriendo no fuese que me detuviesen. Y bueno ese es el único encuentro que he tenido con mi hermano hasta la fecha.

/Aham... Bueno. Espere que ahora mismo le doy el veredicto de lo que pienso que es el problema para que usted este desestabilizado./

Vale (cara tranquila)

(Itachi saca una mochila y de ahí saca unas agujas de punto y se pone a coser un jersey para matar el tiempo mientras el psicólogo cada rato que pasa Sudy crece más, más y más.

¿Y bien dónde está el problema?

/ (Sudy gigante) El problema de que usted este desestabilizado es toda su vida en general. Desde que usted nació tiene un grave problema./

(se hace el silencio) Pero eso ya lo sabía... pensaba que usted me daría algún motivo más concreto... Pues vaya (voz de decepción, pone morros) Me voy.

/Oiga, ¿no me paga//

No (cara tranquila) Usted había estado secuestrado por la organización Akatsuki y no se le paga nada. Venga adiós. Ah y un aviso... (el psicólogo lo mira con Sudy) No intente hacerlo en su casa. (Itachi sale por la puerta)

/ Kisame/ Itachi-san le estaba esperando... ¿Qué hacemos/

_Vayamos a la discoteca._

FINAL, FIN, OWARI, END, FINISH ¿Sigo poniendo sinónimos? ¬¬ 

**Pues siii, se acabó la parte de la vida de Itachi, se acabó ya no hay más para escribir. Podría inventarme como se lo pasan los Akatsuki en la cueva mientras no hacen nada (se me acaba de ocurrir o.o) pero bueno si eso iría luego de lo que quiero proponer ahora.**

**Pero antes algunas aclaraciones que en una ocasión me lo preguntaron y no os quiero dejar con la duda. La rubia que iba a ver a Itachi bailar soy yo xDDDDD y la del pelo negro es mi amiguita UchihaKurama! XDDDDD Y diría que pensé que debía comentar algo mas... bueno si algo no se entiende me avisan, ok? n.n**

**Mi idea es, que como esto ha tirado bien, si queréis puedo hacer un capítulo programa en el cual entrevistaremos a Itachi a ver que le pareció todo esto y que nos cuente de primera mano alguna cosa que omitiese en su relato. Bueno si os gusta la idea mandad un review diciéndomelo eh? n.n Qué más... gracias por los reviews y hoy los comentaré todoooooos jejeje**

_UchihaKurama, _**o.o no te puse! Gomeeen T.T No fue mi intención! Con el apoyo que me das siempre T3T Perdoname eh? ó.ò Y sobre lo del video... si fuese de Itachi no lo mataríamos sino que atraeríamos a gente xDDD**

_Kyubi's, _**tengo una parte oculta jujujuju xDDD Sobre continuar Little Monster, tranquila que tengo pensado en cuanto pueda hacerle un capítulo secuela n.n Espero que ahora te quedes más tranquila n.n**

_Jaide112, _**Un honor tener a la autora de delirios leyendo mi fanfic! Si yo creo que el psicólogo ya quedó traumado de por vida XD. Lo de su padre no son fotos, es peor, es un video xDDDD! Si Itachi hubiese nacido con el pelo blanco a los 3 años su padre lo hubiese independizado o.o**

_Yuya-han, _**gracias por tu review y me alegro que te rías con lo que estoy haciendo con Itachi xDD la verdad es que a mi tmb me gusta mucho n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**Seko-chyaaan tebayooo! Yo no le patearía el culo yo...bueno mejor lo dejo xDDDDDDDD el hermano pequeño tonto de Itachi xDDDDDDDD esa fue buena, si que es rancio si xDD Y tu moraleja es totalmente cierta -.-**

_Puchiko-chan, _**me alegro de que te riaaas! Gracias por leerme espero que te gustase el capitulo n.n**

_Zerohuey, _**mientras solo te mueras de risa no es malo, no te pongas nunca detrás de los coches no sea que conduzca Itachi! XDDD Acias por decir que es demasiado genial, no me lo parece tanto pero muchas gracias igualmente! n/n**

_Yami no Katon y Selkie, _**aquí teneis la continuación, espero que os (sois mas de uno o lo alucino ya? XD) gustase y rieseis con el capitulo (ahora viene cuando es uno y estoy haciendo el ridículo xD)**

_Pilikita-sakura, _**la clínica se llamaba corporación Orochiestetica xDDDDD, no hace falta que rectifiques peter, peter se quedará xDDDDDDDD Aunque la mona se vista de seda Peter se queda (cargándome el refranero popular... xDDDDU)**

_Dolphin-chan, _**hay que empezar a dejar de llamar Sasuke y llamarlo Peter! Petericemos el mundo xDDDDDDD Pero sin pasarse, Peter tiene que ir a la hoguera igualmente xD**

_Superhipermegatitina, _**joer si que es complicado tu nick, nunca me di cuenta hasta que tuve q escribirlo xDDDDD Bueno creo que en el primer chappy hay más paridas que en el segundo. En este tercero tmb hay unas cuantas o.o, bueno si no las hubiese no sería de humor. Espero que te guste el capituloo n.n**

_Wens, _**eeei weeeens! ****Por fin te pusiste al día y leíste mi fic! Tienes razón, así Peter no se hubiese caído y no se hubiese atrofiado el celebro -o- Ya lo profetizó Itachi xDDDDD. Acias por leerme!**

_Draikun, _**(suenan tambores y música de victoria) por fin leíste un fanfic mío T.T que emoción! Me alegro que te gustase, ¿ves como no muerden? XDDD Si... debe ser horripilante el video nudista del padre o**

_Lovechii, _**jajajaja se te saltan las lágrimas, que chido! (osti expresión de otro dialecto me salió xDDD) Bueno matar de risa no creo que sea un crimen, porque sino tengo que ir a poner algunas denuncias!**

**Buenoo, espero que me dejen review diciendo si quieren que entreviste a Itachi!**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	4. Entrevista 0: El apocalipsis

Disclaimer: Hola, me llamo Disclaimer y busco un hogar donde me puedan acoger por un precio módico. Mi especialidad es negar que cosas pertenezcan a tales personas y decir que son propiedad exclusiva de otra. Es decir, Naruto no pertenece a Miruru... Ella si que se pertenece, y los trabajadores también porque obviamente no salen en Naruto ô.oU Bueno interesados en alquilarme una habitación me llaman...

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son acciones y caretos xDDD Excepto algunas que son aclaraciones de Itachi.**

ENTREVISTA 0: EL APOCALISIS 

De fondo se ve como unos hombres empiezan a montar un extraño decorado mientras una joven les dirige y les reprende.

Joven/ Os dije que eso no iba allí además el color no tenía que ser ese... (suspiro) ¡Venga, daos prisa que el programa comenzará dentro de poco y aún no me habéis montado esto!

Los hombres comienzan a moverse más rápido, acaban de montar un decorado de color verde en el que hay grabadas unas letras de color naranja en el que se puede leer: "Hoy hemos contado tu vida" Aparecen otros hombres que cargan unas sillas que ponen primero de forma uniforme alrededor del escenario y después colocan dos sillas una al lado de la otra en el escenario. Al rato las puertas del plató se abren y comienza a entrar gente que se sienta en las sillas y que harán de público.

Joven/ Bueno parece que esto va a comenzar ya muy pronto... ¡Qué emoción!

Cámara/ Sobre todo Miruru no te gires y des la espalda a la cámara, ¿eh?

Miru/ (entrecierra los ojos) Tranquilo que aunque no tenga experiencia en programas televisivos no voy a hacerlo. (se sienta en la silla de la presentadora)

Regidor/ Comenzamos dentro de tres, dos, (ahora solo marca el uno con el dedo)

Miru/ Buenos días, mañanas, tardes, noches o cualquiera que sea la hora que están viendo esto y bienvenidos a nuestro programa especial por este día especial que es hoy. Nuestro programa se titula: "Hoy hemos contado tu vida" y aquí es donde da su comienzo.

(el público ve un cartel luminoso que pone aplausos encendido así que sin muchas ganas empiezan a aplaudir)

Miru/ Parece que hoy tenemos un público un tanto vago... jeje (se coloca a Sudy en la cabeza) Pues bueno, hace poco por fin pudimos ver una obra que todo el mundo tenía curiosidad por conocer en el que un personaje conocido por todos nos desveló todos los secretos sobre su vida así que comencemos el programa de una maldita vez (en el público alguien grita ya era hora y Miru intenta localizarla con una mirada asesina) Bueno como iba diciendo... ¡qué entre Uchiha Itachi por favor!

Unas puertas se abren y entra por ahí Itachi vistiendo una camisa negra y unos pantalones piratas también negros. El público comienza a aplaudir fervientemente pero de repente se escuchan unas voces gritando algo diferente

Grupo de jovencitas/ ¡Fuera! ¡Itachi eres un asesino!

Itachi/ (cara serena) Qué conmovedor...

Miru/ Tu quieto parado en el asiento. (mira con los ojos entrecerrados a las muchachas)

Grupo de jovencitas ya un poco repelentes/ ¡Fuera! ¡Sasuke es mejor!

(Miruru se levanta con un bate y arrea al grupo de jóvenes dejándolas inconscientes, ahora se pone a mirar al público)

Miru/ (cara malvada) ¿Alguien más quiere expresar su apoyo a Peter? (el público niega fervientemente con la cabeza) Así me gusta un público obediente (sonrisa)

(Guarda su bate cerca y se vuelve a sentar en la silla de la presentadora cogiendo las tarjetas que antes llevaba en las manos)

Miru/ Bueno, ahora por fin comenzamos ya la entrevista. Bienvenido a nuestro programa Itachi.

Itachi/ Gracias por invitarme (se acomoda en pose cool)

Miru/ Bueno pues como antes dije todos pudimos leer ese gran libro que tu mismo escribiste mientras te estabas tratando tu problema y que nos ha desvelado todas las facetas de tu vida y como eres realmente.

Itachi/ (cara serena) Eso no es cierto...

Miru/ (con Sudy recolocada en su cabeza) También debe estar muy orgulloso ya que su libro se ha convertido en todo un best seller y ya cuenta con ocho ediciones cosa que demuestra el éxito que ha tenido entre el público.

Itachi/ Eso tampoco es cierto...

Miru/ (con Sudy y su familia en la cabeza)... Ejem... ¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas cuando lo que estoy explicando es todo cierto?

Itachi/ No, no lo es.

Miru/ (llorando) Ita... me dijiste que me seguirías el rollo me estás haciendo quedar mal delante de todo el público y la gente que nos está viendo en casa.

Itachi/ Pero no voy a engañar cuando lo que acabas de decir es una sarta de mentiras (Itachi coge a Sudy y se la coloca en su cabeza) Primero de todo esa historia no la escribí yo.

Miru/ (se pone a los hermanos de Sudy en su cabeza) ¿Cómo que no? Todos vieron claramente que eras tú.

Itachi/ (entrecierra los ojos) Yo no soy ese que sale en ese cuentucho.

Miru/ (cara de sorpresa y ofendida) ¿Cómo que cuentucho? Oye que a pesar de no tener mucho, ha tenido más éxito del que esperaba así que de cuentucho nada. Además me costó mucho esfuerzo escribir... (se para en seco con una parte de la familia de Sudy en su cabeza)

Itachi/ (con los ojos aún entrecerrados) ¿Ves como no lo escribí yo? Esa no fue mi vida a pesar de lo que has ido proclamando por ahí.

Miru/ Bueno eso no es importante pero si que es cierto lo del best seller (sigue con la familia de Sudy en la cabeza)

Itachi/ Claro que no (cara serena) Nunca has publicado eso en formato de libro porque, primero te denunciarían por plagio y segundo te gastarías tanto dinero que prefieres no pensarlo.

Miru/ Lo de la denuncia no sería ningún problema (pose cool) y en lo del dinero tienes razón. (De repente pone cara de negar la realidad) ¡Qué no! ¡Yo publiqué mi libro y tenía mil paginas, incluso más que la Rowling en el quinto libro del tal Harry ese! ¡Muahahaha Yo la superé!

Itachi/ Sabes que eso no es cierto, lo único que has hecho es publicarlo en Fanfiction y da gracias porque te dejaron hacerlo. Creo que has dañado unas cuantas mentes para toda la vida.

Miru/ (cara serena) Pero eso es divertido

Itachi/ (cara serena también) No te lo niego...

Miru/ Bueno, el caso es que por lo que me has dicho lo has leído ¿no? (sonrisa alegre)

Itachi/ Sí, Kisame me dijo que cuando habíamos ido a una discoteca que él no se acordaba, ya se sabe algo de pez tiene... Y entonces me explicó que estaba pasando, así que lo leí a ver que habías ido diciendo de mí por ahí.

(el público empieza a aplaudir)

Itachi/ (cara de no entender) ¿Y ahora porqué aplauden?

Miru/ (cara de no entender tampoco) Y yo que sé... Bueno y que te pareció este sublime relato que explica tan bien tu vida y la de algunos miembros de Konoha.

Itachi/ Fatal.

Miru/ (llorando) ¿Cómo que fatal?

Itachi/ Primero es que ya me estás poniendo de loco desde un principio (ojos entrecerrados) y después no mejoras mucho más mi imagen. Haces que me ponga motes raros.

Miru/ Pero eso es lo que tus fans que leen la historia quieren ver.

Itachi/ (suspiro) Qué crueles...

Miru/ Lo sé pero tú también lo eres así que entenderás porqué es tan divertido (sonrisa) Bueno y sobre lo demás ¿qué más nos puedes comentar?

Itachi/ Que eres una destrozadora profesional de apariencias.

Miru/ ¡Toma ya! Te inventaste un titulo totalmente nuevo rompiendo el diccionario. Bienvenido a mi mundo. Seguro que el diccionario te denuncia por maltrato, yo tengo una cita así que nos vemos en el juzgado (cara feliz)

Itachi/ Claro si es que con los patadones que le metes...

Miru/ ¿Porque dijiste que era una destrozadora profesional de apariencias si yo soy muy buena? (intenta poner cara de buena)

Itachi/ Sí claro... Primero te cargas mi sublime y superior apariencia, te cargaste el honorable trabajo de mi familia (Oh, ahora no recuerdo si es puro y honorable o hay algo escondido por ahí), después te cargaste la imagen de los anbu, la de Kakashi Hatake, te cargaste la imagen del anterior Hokage, te cargaste la imagen de Gai...

Miru/ (interrumpiendo con cara de sorpresa) No sabía que Gai tuviese alguna imagen...

Itachi/ (cara de: no lo había pensado así...) También tienes razón... Bueno, después te cargaste la obra de Kishimoto.

Miru/ Bueno Kishimoto lleva un mes y pico que desarrollando la historia no se ha lucido mucho así que me he permitido el lujo de cargarme su trabajo (cara de no me afecta)

Itachi/ También te cargaste por completo la imagen de mi padre...

Miru/ (otra vez con cara de sorpresa) ¿Te molestó que me cargara la imagen de tu padre?

Itachi/... No, eso fue divertido. Bueno y también te cargaste la imagen de mi hermano.

Miru/ ¿También te molestó eso?

Itachi/ No, eso también fue divertido. Creo que a partir de ahora lo llamaré Peter de verdad, es cierto que es más fácil. (cara serena)

Miru/ Peter siempre se lo merece.

Itachi/ Bueno, ¿no te da vergüenza todo eso que destrozaste? También destrozaste la imagen de Akatsuki.

Miru/ No, fue todo muy divertido (cara serena)

Itachi/ (suspiro) Si es que no tienes remedio...

Miru/ Oh, me comunican por señales de humo (el público empieza a toser debido al humo) que alguien del público quería denunciar a nuestro invitado de hoy por algo. Como no quería revelar su identidad se le ha proporcionado una pantalla que lo cubrirá así que esto ya casi pasa a ser un programa de relatos donde la gente cuenta su vida, que interesante (cara de emoción)

(a la izquierda del plató se ve una pantalla que esta iluminada por el foco y una silueta de costado se vislumbra)

Miru/ muy bien desconocido afectado, ya puedes hablar. ¿Qué es lo que querías denunciar de nuestro invitado?

Persona/ (con la voz distorsionada) Yo quería denunciar a este hombre por acosarme tebayô...

Miru/ Casi no notamos quien eres (sonríe mientras Sudy desaloja a la familia que aún estaba por allí y recupera su puesto de trabajo) Has dicho que quieres denunciarlo por acosarte... ¿Acoso sexual? ¿Itachi vas violando a gente sin mi permiso? (cara malévola)

Itachi/ Yo no hago eso (ojos entrecerrados y ahora en voz un poco más baja) Me das demasiado miedo... Bueno pues eso que yo no he violado a nadie, aún.

Miru/ ¡Me apunto la primera para serlo! (Algunas chicas del público empiezan a gritar en señal de protesta, Miru saca un poco el bate y se callan de repente) Bien (sonrisa) ¿Qué acoso sufre?

Persona/ Sexual no tebayô (la voz suena avergonzada) Me persigue para secuestrarme. Buf que calor, espera que me quito el gorro tebayô (la silueta se ve como se quita algo de la cabeza y ahora se puede percibir perfectamente la forma de punta de sus cabellos)

Alguien con gabardina y gafas de sol en el público/ Que dobe... cualquiera no lo reconoce ahora...

Miru/ (mira con los ojos medio cerrados para intentar ver mejor al desconocido del público) Ese es...

Itachi/ Parece Peter... (también mirando con los ojos entrecerrados)

Miru/ ¿En serio? ¿Puedo matarle? ¿Puedo? (voz de impaciencia)

Itachi/ Eso no se puede enseñar en televisión, así que no puede ser...

Miru/ Joo (se pone a llorar)

Sasuke/ Itachi te mataré...

Miru/ ¡EH EH! ¡Aquí la única que puede matar soy yo así que te callas Peter!

Sasuke/ ¡No me llamo Peter!

Itachi/ Que pesado eres Peter...

Sasuke/ ¡¡Mi nombre no es Peter!

Naruto que sale de la pantalla/ ¡Peter cállate que estaba contando mi caso! Siempre queriendo llamar la atención...

Sasuke/ (con cara de desesperación) No me llamo Peteeer...

El público saca una pancarta que pone: "que cansino eres Peter"

Público/ ¡CALLA PETER!

Sasuke/ (mientras se marcha a un lado medio llorando) No me llamo Peter... no me llamo...

Miru/ Bueno después de este lapsus, creo que va siendo hora de que despida ya el programa...

Itachi/ Será lo mejor, que esto acabe y que nunca más se vuelva a hablar de ello...

Naruto/ ¿Nani tebayô? ¡Yo estaba hablando, eso fue cruel Miruru-chan!

Miru/ Bueno pues para fastidiar un poco a Itachi (aún más xD) podemos hacer más programas en los que invitaremos a más gente para que nos comenten que tal vieron la historia de tu vida, ¿qué te parece Itachi?

Itachi/ (medio llorando) No, por favor... ¿Porque me haces esto?

Miru/ Porque me estoy volviendo igual que tú y veo que es divertido (sonrisa)

Itachi/ (suspiro) Te diga lo que te diga harás lo que te venga en gana... (llora)

Miru/ ¡Cierto! (sonrisa)

Naruto/ ¡Ano sa, ano sa! ¿Entonces me invitarás al próximo programa?

Miru/ (cara de emoción al ver a Naruto tan mono) Claro que sí Narutín... Bueno eso si la gente quiere. ¡Así que si queréis que sigamos haciendo la vida imposible a Itachi un poco más dejen su voto junto a su review!

Itachi/ (implorando) Votad que no os lo suplico

Naruto/ Votad que sí tebayô

Itachi/ (cara de enfado) Calla niño

Miru/ No mires así al pobre (ojos entrecerrados) Bueno ustedes tienen la última palabra sobre si este programa continua o se queda en lo que ha sido. Espero que tuviesen un buen rato y nos vemos (o no) en el próximo programa. Adiós.

El público empieza a aplaudir, Peter sigue en un rincón llorando y así finalizó: "Hoy hemos contado tu vida"

Buenoo... el programa cero terminó aquí. Ahora os explicaré un añadido que se me ha ocurrido días después de escribir todo esto. La intención es hacer venir a más personajes de Naruto y hacerles leer el relato y que nos expresen que les pareció pero además he pensado el siguiente añadido. ¡Que vosotros, los que me dejáis reviews aparezcáis en el programa! Así que la propuesta es la siguiente, si os gusta, review diciendo que sí, porque deberíais salir en el programa y dejad un e-mail con el que pueda contactar con vosotros. Puede que un día cuando abráis vuestro correo encontréis un e-mail mío muahahahaha. Bueno eso si quieren que hagamos esto n.nUUUU

**Paso a contestar vuestros reviews que siempre son bienvenidos:**

_Lovechii, _**pues me alegro que te guste tanto n.n. Y ahora ya sabes, tenéis posibilidad de aparecer en el fanfic xD**

_Draikun, _**bueno, esto es un tipo de continuación, ya sabes si te gustase q continuase y t gustase salir, deja el review después de la señal PIII... xD**

_Puchiko-chan, _**me alegro de que te rías mucho ), bueno aquí tienes la entrevista! No se si te gustaría pero bueno, no doy para tanto xD**

_Kyubi's, _**no tienes que darme las gracias por continuar, lo hago para la gente como tú que me apoya n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**lo del chidori si quieres ponerlo en alguna parodia te lo dejo, claro que sí! ¡Que honour! Si que se tendrían que cargar a Peter, sí... ¬¬. Y sí, con el video del padre es muerte instantánea. Bueno atado no quedó... de momento no xDDDD**

_Jaide112, _**Sudy tiene un sistema de inflado automático que no afecta para nada la salud del que se la pone en la cabeza n.n (joer la de tonterías que se me ocurren xD) Gracias por leerme y ya sabes a dejar review! n.n**

_Dolphin-chan, _**sí yo creo que el pelo de Jiraiya debe ser de esos que no se pueden pintar, blanco se queda siempre. Sí, pero es que eran muy malos jugando al ajedrez u.uU Todo no puede ser, ya se sabe xD**

_Zerohuey, _**lo del chidori fue inspiración venidera que agradecí mucho, estoy intentando plasmarlo en un fanart... a ver cuando lo retomo y hago realidad aquel boceto u.uU. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, no se si las merezco u/u**

_Superhipermegatitina, _**jeje esta vez resultó más fácil escribir tu nick, le pillé el truquillo xDDDDD Creo que a veces tengo demasiada y no puedo dejar de escribir cosas. No acabo nunca T.T**

_Pilikita-sakura, _**gracias por tu review y espero que te gustase! n.n**

**Bueno, ya saben, dejen reviews diciendo si quieren que esto continúe y porque motivo deberían salir en el programa y e-mail de contacto y puede que ustedes suban al escenario la próxima vez n.n**

**¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	5. Entrevista1:Siempre nos quedará el plató

**Disclaimer: Hola soy un Disclaimer, una especie en extinción que se dedica a negar la propiedad de cosas a personas. Naruto no le pertenece a la autora y por eso está así de mal la pobre. Kishimoto ten compasión por los desequilibrados...**

**Miru/ ¬¬ Tú tienes ganas de morir joven ¿verdad?**

**Entrevista 1: Siempre nos quedará el plató**

Se encienden los focos del plató, esta vez el letrero es de color negro y tiene dibujadas nubecitas rojas. Miruru asiente en señal de aprobación, coge sus tarjetas, las reordena y se sienta su silla de presentadora. Al rato las puertas del plató se abren y entra una horda de gente que empieza una pelea campal por coger un sitio, Miruru dispara al techo con una mágnum (cargándose en el acto un foco) y el público empieza a comportarse como personas civilizadas.

Miru/ Así me gusta (sonríe)

Regidor/ Todo preparado, en sus puestos... Tres, dos, (marca el uno únicamente con el dedo)

Miru/ Buenas mañanas, días, mediodías, tardes, noches, madrugadas... Escojan el que prefieran (sonríe) Bienvenidos a: "Hoy hemos contado tu vida" Gracias a todos por sus votos que permitieron que este programa continuase.

El público aplaude al ver el cartel luminoso de aplausos y seguidamente paran de aplaudir cuando se apaga. De repente se vuelve a iluminar haciendo que retomen los aplausos y rápidamente se apaga y así sucesivamente durante un rato.

Miru/ ¡Yondaime para ya! (cara de enfado) ¿A que te echo?

El parpadeo de la luz de aplausos para y el público suspira agradecido.

Miru/ Bueno (sonrisa un poco forzada) Como verán falta la estrella de todo este embrollo así que... (pose cool) ¡Qué entre Itachi Uchiha!

La gente empieza a aplaudir, se abre una puerta y por ella sale humo, de repente se ve una silueta que avanza y cuando se ilumina vemos a un hombre cargando a Itachi que va atado.

Itachi/ ¡Esto es un secuestro en toda regla, exijo que me lean mis derechos!

Miru/ (entrecierra los ojos) Guarda déjalo aquí (señala en el suelo al lado de su silla)

Itachi/ Que sepas que esto va contra la moral (entrecierra los ojos)

Miru/ Si hubieses accedido a venir sin protestar no habríamos llegado a esto Itachin... (Itachi la mira con los ojos entrecerrados) Bueno bienvenido, ¿qué tal estás hoy?

Itachi/ (cara serena) Atado, ¿es que no lo ves?

Miru/ (con una gota) ... Tan amable como siempre chico... Bueno, ¿ya hiciste lo que te pedí cuando te llamé?

Itachi/ (sin muchas ganas) Sí... Me releí todo el relato e intentaré comportarme como me describiste para hacer esto más ameno y divertido.

Miru/ (le mira tranquila y de repente se tira encima de él) ¡Sí es que eres monísimo!

Itachi/ El programa... ¿Sabes que todo el mundo de Fanfiction (bueno los que te leen) te están viendo?

Miru/ (se sienta de nuevo en la silla) Perdón. Bueno, pues con Itachi aquí podemos dar comienzo a la tortura (Itachi tose por lo de tortura) En esos tres asientos que ven a mi izquierda se irán sentando los invitados de este programa. Así pues... ¡Qué entre el primer invitado!

Las puertas se abren y sale humo (tipo Lluvia de Estrellas) y allí aparece un ninja rubio, con ojos azules vestido de naranja que va lanzando besitos al público que le aplaude. Miruru al ver que lanza besos se levanta corriendo, recoge todos los besitos que tiró Naruto antes de que los coja alguien y lleva a Naruto hacia su asiento.

Miru/ Bueno... ¿Qué tal estás Narutín de mi alma y mi corazón?

Naruto/ Ahora mismo asustado por la frase que acabas de decir tebayô (con cara de What?)

Miru/ A ver, a lo que venimos aquí que sino nos desviamos. Ya conocerás a Itachi Uchiha, ¿verdad?

Naruto/ (la mira con los ojos entrecerrados) ¿Cómo no conocerlo si siempre nos secuestras a ambos? (Miruru mira para otro lado mientras silva inocentemente) Hola Itachi (levanta la mano a modo de saludo)

Itachi/ Hey (levanta la cabeza a modo de saludo)

Miru/ ¿Ya leíste el relato que llevamos entre manos?

Naruto/ Sí tebayô, he de decir que no salgo mucho. Y cuando salgo me pones un tanto agresivo, ¿nee?

Miru/ Bueno pero es un punto mono verte agresivo (mirada serena) Y si sales poco es porque en este caso el protagonista es Itachi (Itachi asiente en señal de afirmación)

Itachi/ Aunque por mi no escribas cosas donde soy el protagonista nunca más.

Miru/ (entrecierra los ojos) Yo haré lo que me dé la gana...

Naruto/ No entiendo que tiene de mono que un niño pequeño le pegue patadas a los vagabundos que piden dinero tebayô.

Miru/ Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo (pose cool)

De repente los tres se fijan en el público y ven que están bailando la Macarena aunque un tanto descompasados.

Naruto/ (con una gota) ¿Qué hacen?

Miru/ Ensayan (cara serena) ¿Tú sabes bailar la macarena Narutín?

Naruto/ Puees... no.

Miru/ Bueno pues mientras damos paso al siguiente invitado...

Naruto/ ¡Eh! Yo aún no he acabado...

Miru/ (cara de sorpresa) ¿Ah no?

Naruto/ ¡Otra vez me vas a dejar a medias tebayô! ¡Tengo que explicar lo del acoso!

Miru/ Oh, cierto. Ya se me había olvidado. Explícate, explícate.

Naruto/ Bueno pues este hombre me acosa porque me quiere secuestrar para la organización para la que trabaja. Y yo lo voy a denunciar a mi abogado y nos veremos en los tribunales. Te voy a sacar hasta el último céntimo que tengas MUAHAHAHA.

Miru/ Hombre lo de secuestrar yo hago lo mismo, solo que no pertenezco a ninguna organización (cara serena, de repente pone cara malvada) ¿A mí me piensas denunciar también Narutín?

Naruto/ (cara asustada) N-no a ti no...

Miru/ (sonrisa) Ay que mono es él...

Itachi/ (cara serena) Pues vale, nos vemos en el juzgado. Tengo citación del diccionario por maltratarle.

Miru/ Oh, ¡yo también! Vamos el mismo día y hacemos un picnic (el regidor se pone a toser) Hay que ver la gripe que ha cogido todo el mundo... Bueno, ahora que ya hemos terminado con Naruto... Por cierto Narutín ves ensayando la Macarena. Demos paso a nuestro siguiente invitado que es... (mira su tarjeta, se le pone cara de asco) No es un invitado es un acoplado... ¡Qué entre Uchiha Sa... sa... Uchiha Peter (cara de paso de pronunciar el nombre)!

Entra corriendo Sasuke y se planta delante de la presentadora mirándola desesperado.

Sasuke/ ¡Yo me llamo Sasuke, no Peter!

Miru/ Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Y ahora siéntate si quieres conservar tu vida...

Sasuke se sienta al lado de Naruto en su sillón, de repente aparece un cartelito que pone: "Hoy Peter nos revelará algunos secretos"

Miru/ Bueno Peter, ¿ya leíste el relato? ¿Pero ya sabes leer?

Sasuke/ Sasuke... me llamo Sasuke

Miru/ (se levanta y le arrea con el bate) ¡No seas cansino! (entrecierra los ojos y se sienta)

Sasuke/ (con un gran chichón en su cabeza) S-sí que lo leí... y claro que sé leer... (pose cool) ¿Por quién me has tomado?

Miru/ (Cara serena) Por lo que eres simplemente. ¿Y que te pareció la historia?

Sasuke/ Bueno pues la verdad es que...

Miru/ La verdad es que no me importa tu opinión así que prescindiré de escucharla (cara serena)

Sasuke/ ¿Si no puedo hablar para que me hicieron venir?

Miru/ No sé, supongo que para hacerte perder el tiempo (cara serena)

Itachi/ (se ríe por lo bajo) Pobre Peter... jajaja

Sasuke/ (se sobresalta) Uchiha...Itachi...

Itachi/ ¡Presente!

Sasuke/ ... Te mataré... (Miruru se levanta y le vuelve a arrear con el bate) ¿P-porque me pegas?

Miru/ Aquí no se hacen amenazas de muertes o te mato (entrecierra los ojos) Y menos amenazas de muertes hechas de la boca de un Peter.

Sasuke cansado de que le llamen Peter saca una mochila y de ahí saca unas pancartas y unos pins que ponen: "Mi nombre es Sasuke, no Peter" De repente debajo de Peter pone: " Peter ve los Lunnies en la televisión todos los días", Sasuke mira un monitor y ve eso escrito.

Sasuke/ ¡Eh lo del cartel ese no es cierto! (El cartel cambia a: "Peter se mea en la cama") ¡EH QUE NO!

Sasuke empieza a discutir con el hombre que pone esos carteles (aunque no lo ve) y mientras Miruru empieza a preguntarse a que ha venido esta desgracia humana al programa. De repente las puertas del plató se abren y entra una azafata vestida con faldita, zapatos de tacón, muy pálida, con el pelo negro y recogido en una coleta alta y los ojos dorados.

Azafata/ Tenga (le da un sobre a Miruru)

Miru/ Gracias Orochimaru

Azafata-Orochi/ No reveles mi identidad (se pone a llorar)

Sasuke/ (como poseído se acerca a Orochimaru) Dame podeer... podeeer... podeeer...

Orochi/ ¡Hiiii que miedo! (Orochimaru sale corriendo del plató)

Miru/ (saca la tarjeta, la lee y asiente entendiendo) Vale, entonces viniste aquí porque tienes que revelar algunas cosas ¿verdad?

Sasuke/ Eso me dijeron.

Miru/ El tema es cuando aprobaste el examen para ser un ninja (Sasuke traga saliva) ¿En verdad no eres tan chico modelo como nos has intentado hacer creer verdad?

Sasuke/ ¿Yo? Sí yo era el primero de toda la academia (con una gota)

Miru/ Entonces... Sí tienes la misma edad que Naruto y Naruto repitió tres veces el examen y tú lo aprobaste el mismo día que él... ¿Esa ecuación que resultado nos da?

Sasuke saca una pizarra y una tiza y empieza a hacer cálculos, al final llega a un resultado y se gira rápidamente.

Sasuke/ Yo también suspendí alguna vez el examen, para ser exactos dos veces. (de repente pone cara de eso no debería de haberlo dicho)

Naruto/ (cara de sorpresa) ¡Claro! Ya decía yo que eras demasiado aplicado repitiendo tantas veces el curso...

Miru/ Y eso significa que Sakura y algunos más también... Jajaja sois todos unos ineptos... Menos tú, Narutín (sonrisa)

Sasuke/ ¡No! ¡Yo no quería! Era joven y necesitaba el dinero... ¡Pero yo no quería!

Itachi/ Eres la vergüenza de la familia (cara de resignación) Y yo soy el mejor (pose cool)

Sasuke/ También eres la oveja negra... (ojos entrecerrados)

Itachi/ Uno está pluriempleado cuando en la familia solo existen dos miembros.

Miru/ Bueno, basta de cháchara Peter que aún nos queda un invitado por presentar y esta vez es el más importante de todos. (Mira a Naruto y ve que sigue ensayando la macarena) Ya puedes parar Narutín. Esta vez presentaremos a la persona que salió escogida entre todos los que dejaron review para aparecer en este programa. Nos dio los motivos que el título del fic pide y aquí está. Un fuerte aplauso señoras y señores para... (redoble de tambores) ¡Jaide!

Las puertas se abren, aparece el humo y aparecen dos siluetas cuando les da la luz vemos a Jaide con una mascarilla para no ahogarse con el humo y a Gaara con su puesto de tacos (para más información léase Delirios por Jaide n.n) El público aplaude y ambos se acercan a la presentadora.

Miru/ Bienvenidos (sonrisa)

Jaide/ Que bueno estar en tu programa (empieza a saltar)

Miru/ (sonríe alegre) Un honor tenerte aquí. Gaara puedes irte a sentar entre nuestro amable, tierno y jugoso público (Gaara notablemente alegre se va hacia el público con su puesto de tacos) Bien Jaide, puedes tomar asiento al lado de Peter. Sé que es una desgracia pero así fueron las cosas (suspira) Bueno primero de todo, si eres tan amable preséntate a ti misma

Jaide/ ¡Hola! soy Jaide, tengo muchos años de vida (entre 15 y 99) calculen...(deja tiempo para que el público se lo piense) ¡17! El que lo haya atinado se llevará una tanga de Lee (lo siento, pero los Itachis se agotaron) Mi propósito es convertirme en Hokage y ser reconocida por todos... ah no, que le robé le propósito a Naruto xD. (Naruto la mira con los ojos entrecerrados) Mis medidas son: piiiii (censurado)... en caso de robo llamar al 01...

Miru/ (acaba de apuntar el número por si roban a Jaide) Bien, ¿Quieres preguntar algo a nuestros invitados?

Sasuke/ Yo no responderé si no es...

Jaide/ No, a ti no me interesa preguntarte nada... (Sasuke llora) Naruto: ¿Cómo puedes ver con los ojos cerrados?

Naruto/ Gracias a mi superpoder de héroe otorgado por Kishimoto (pose cool)

Jaide/ ¿Por qué tienes rayitas en las mejillas?

Naruto/ Porque es algo que tengo para mantener el equilibrio, sino las tuviese mi centro de gravedad se perdería y me pasaría media vida en el suelo (cara serena)

Jaide/ ¿Eres rubio natural?

Naruto/ Sí, natural de la naturaleza (se pone las gafas de sol)

Jaide/ Por último, ¿Bailas la macarena conmigo?

Naruto y Jaide se ponen a bailar la macarena mientras el público les sigue de acompañamiento y Miruru lo graba todo con una cámara de video.

Miru/ Bien, después de este momento bailarín... Antes de que te empiece a preguntar cosas... ¿Algo que quieras preguntarme?

Jaide/ ¡Sí! (saca una libreta) ¿Eres rubia?

Miru/ Mi pelo es castaño claro con mechas rubias así que soy un proyecto de rubia (cara serena) Aunque hay gente que me considera rubia...

Jaide/ ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Qué fuiste en tu vida pasada?

Miru/ No tengo hijos que yo sepa (Cara serena) En mi vida pasada fui un Akatsuki.

Jaide/ ¿Hasta donde has llegado con Itachi? ¿Por qué te gusta Itachi?

Miru/ (Se sonroja) Hasta donde he llegado con Itachi es alto secreto...

Itachi/ (suspira) Ya se inventa cosas...

Miru/ No seas mentiroso. Y me gusta Itachi porque es muy cool, sexy... Bueno es que es perfecto... su único defecto... que dejó vivo a su hermano.

Sasuke/ Oye que estoy aquí

Miru/ Me da igual (cara serena)

Jaide/ ¿Quieres acompañarme a conquistar el mundo? ¿Te gustan los tacos?

Miru/ Vale, cuando partimos. No sé, no los he probado nunca.

Gaara/ ¿Compras alguno?

Miru/ No gracias... (sonrisa forzada)

Jaide/ ¿Por qué decidiste escribir la vida de Itachi? Y por último... ¿Te cae bien Kisame?

Miru/ Me decidí a escribirla porque así siente como es el ser humillado que siempre me humilla él a mí. ¿Kisame? No, que intentó cortarle las piernas y los brazos a mi Narutín (entrecierra los ojos)

El público empieza a aplaudir y se ve que al rededor de la taquería de Gaara hay asientos vacíos y el público le mira asustado.

Miru/ Bueno ahora pasemos a las preguntas para ti (sonríe feliz) ¿Qué te pareció el relato de la vida de Itachi? ¿Qué hubieses cambiado?

Jaide/ Muy conmovedor, me emocioné al punto de llegar a las lágrimas. Además de que es el best seller más exitoso de FanFiction

Miru/ ¿Lo ves como es un best seller Itachi? (emocionada)

Itachi/ (llorando) eso no me hace feliz...

Jaide/ Y sobre que hubiese cambiado pues... hubiese raptado a Shisui, además de que le habría pegado a Sa... sa... Sasuke! Con un látigo precalentado para que reaccionara(Sasuke la mira asustado) mmm... tal vez ¡nada! xD

Miru/ (sonriendo con un bate en su mano) mejor... ¿Qué prefieres el helado de chocolate o el de vainilla?

Jaide/ Prefiero el ¡chocovainilla! ¿Me regalas uno? es que se me antojó

Miru/ Lo siento pero helados no me quedan... si quieres una manzanilla... algo de cianuro... Podemos darle algo de cianuro a Peter (cara de emoción)

Sasuke/ No gracias... (con una gota)

Miru/ ¿Qué te parece el problema del efecto invernadero?

Jaide/ (saca un ordenador y se pone a buscarlo en el google) jeje xDD... ¡¡me parece que todos tenemos que tomar conciencia ecológica! ¡Es que somos unos inconscientes!

Un grupo del publico que lleva camisetas que pone Green Peace se pone a aplaudir a Jaide descontroladamente.

Miru/ Va, cálmense... ¿Qué personaje del fic te dieron más ganas de violar?

Jaide/ ¡Itachi y Shisui!

Miru/ A Itachi ni te acerques (saca las garras y los colmillos mientras bufa)

Jaide/ Vale, vale (sonrisa forzada)

Miru/ ¿Es amiga del ratoncito Pérez?

Jaide/ Sí, justo ayer vino a mi casa y la pasamos muy bien xDD

Miru/ Oh que bonito

Itachi/ Tus preguntas no son serias...

Miru/ (Entrecierra los ojos) Callate un ratito majo... ¿Ya tienes la pierna de Bush colgada de la pared? Por si no lo saben la pierna de Bush colgada en la pared es la última sensación en cuanto a decoración se refiere y todo el mundo tiene una

Jaide/ Claro que sí! ¿Quién no tendría una? cada miembro de mi familia tiene una colgada en su habitación xDD

Miru/ Siempre a la última como tiene que ser (sonrisa cool) Bueno pues eso es todo (cara serena)

Jaide/ (cara triste) ¿Ya acabó?

Miru/ Sí lo siento...

Gaara/ (con voz solemne) Un momento

Todos dirigen sus miradas hacia el público, donde misteriosamente solo quedan dos o tres personas y Gaara sigue en el centro con su taquería.

Miru/ ¿Qué quieres Gaara?

Gaara/ ¿Tienes trabajo para mí?

Jaide/ (entrecierra los ojos) ¿Qué es esta traición Gaara?

Gaara/ Hace tiempo que no actualizas Delirios y no me pagas, con algo me tendré que ganar la vida (suspira)

Miru/ En lo de actualizar estoy contigo (entrecierra los ojos) Peero... lamentablemente no tengo dinero para pagarte así que tendrías que hacerlo todo sin ánimo de lucro

Gaara/ Pues entonces va a ser que no...

Miru/ Bueno igualmente te quiero de invitado a mi programa así que te espero otro día

Gaara/ (se acerca a Sasuke, le coge un brazo y lo mira) Hum... Buena carne para hacer tacos venenosos...

Sasuke/ (se pone a llorar de miedo al verse casi convertido en un taco) Noo...

Miru/ Bueno esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima entrevista donde tú puedes ser el invitado especial. Sigamos torturando a Itachi

Itachi/ ¿Quieres dejarme en paz y vivir tu vida?

Miru/ Sabes que no, no sé porque preguntas (suspira) Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima entrevista. Naruto haz unos bunshins para eso (señala el público)

Naruto hace unos bunshins que se sientan en las sillas del público.

Miru/ Nos vemos en el próximo programa no se lo pierdan (sonrisa)

Los bunshin de Naruto empiezan a aplaudir junto con las tres personas que sobrevivieron a la taquería de Gaara.

**Bueno la entrevista finalizó XDD después de una larga espera (tampoco tan larga -.-U) aquí la tenéis. Muchas gracias por tu colaboración Jaide, tus motivos fueron muy buenos y abundantes para que salieses ganadora este capítulo. Paso a comentar vuestros reviews:**

_Wens, ¿_**cinco temporadas? Dios me quieres matar? XDDDDD Sakura está amordazada para que no interrumpiese el programa -o-**

_Jaide, _**como ya dije gracias por tu colaboración. Lo de adoptar a hijos de Sudy... o.o no sé si tiene hijos...**

_Tensai Seko, _**te quedaste a las puertas de salir, síguelo intentando con ese ahínco n.n Espero que te gustase el capítulo n.n**

_Puchiko-chan, _**¬¬ Itachi es mío MUAHAHAHA XDD Y necesito motivos, motivos, motivos xDD Venga dame motivos xDD Espero q te gustee n.n**

_Dolphin-chan, _**como dije antes me faltan los motivos, tenemos q dar honor al nombre del fic xDDD venga venga venga xDDDD Ahí... jejeje torturando a Peter muahahaha**

_Lovechii, _**jajaja review versión carta 2.0 xDDD Bueno, si quieres aparecer ya sabes deja un review y tus motivos después de la señal piii... **

_Kyubi's,_** gracias por tus siempre animadoras palabras D Aquí tienes la siguiente entrevista, espero que sea de tu agrado )**

_Uzumaki Hinata, _**también te faltaron escribir los motivos por los que crees que tienes que aparecer. Me alegro mucho de que te guste n.n espero que rieses también hoy.**

_Yuya-han, _**woooh gracias por decir que eres una admiradora mía me haces feliz n/n Aunque me parece q tu review se cortó porque no leo nada más o.o. Una verdadera lástima ó.ò**

_Kilia, _**(saca un abanico para ayudarla a recuperarse antes) Sí tengo msn, ahora te agrego xDDDD Me alegro de estar a tú nivel muahahaha **

_Juegui, _**claro que sí, a Peter siempre hay que dejarlo mal ·-· Ah ese es otro programa o.o a ver cuando lo hacemos d una vez XD Y si quieres salir en este programa deja tus motivos junto a tu review n.n**

_Hatake Soky, _**xDD me alegro que rieses. Peter es muy MUY cansino -o-U Claro que sí maltrato psicológico a Peters powah xDD. Los motivos, ¿porque se os han olvidado a más de la mitad? XDDD Venga déjame unos buenos motivos en este review y puedes ser la próxima.**

**Bueno eso es todo por esta vez, espero sus reviews y si quieren salir dejen los motivos por los que creen que deberían salir, junto que les pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	6. Entrevista 2: La invasión de los grillos

Disclaimer – Hola, soy... Yo soy vuestro padre (recibe un capón de alguien) Quiero decir... soy el nuevo disclaimer y Naruto no le pertenece a Miruru

**Miru/ ¬o¬ Eso lo dirás tú pero yo me lo llevo siempre que quiero**

**Entrevista 2: La invasión de los grillos**

Se encienden las luces del plató y aparece Miruru por ahí toda feliz ella mientras va dando ordenes a los cámaras y tal, las puertas del plató se abren y entra el nuevo público de este programa que se sientan con miedo y preparan sus armas que se han traído por si Gaara aparece de nuevo con su taquería.

Regidor/ A ver, silencio en la sala. Tres, dos, (marca el uno con el dedo)

Miru/ ¡Hola! ¡¡Bienvenidos a Hoy hemos contado tu vida! (cara de emoción) ¡Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí con ustedes otro programa!

El público empieza a aplaudir con una pizca de entusiasmo y de repente se oyen unos grillos de fondo. Todo el mundo se calla y los grillos se escuchan aún con más fuerza.

Miru/ Esto... o.oU Ah si perdonen que se me olvidó comentar una cosa. Desde el último programa con Jaide que han aparecido unos grillos extraviados ·-· Agradeceríamos que el dueño o dueña se pasara a recogerlos, graciaaaas. Bueno y sin más dilación ya... ¡Empecemos este nuevo programa que viene cargadito de cosas! Primero de todo... ¡Qué entre la estrella del Show!

Las puertas se abren, empieza a salir humo y entra un guardaespaldas cargando a Itachi que va atado para variar y va disfrazado de estrella. Cuando llega a la altura de la presentadora lo deja en el suelo.

Miru/ ·-· ¿Porque llevas puesto eso?

Itachi/ T-T Me lo pusieron unos graciosos mientras estaba atado, por tu comentario ¬¬ Quítame esta ridiculez.

Miru/ Vaaale. (Saca la polaroid, le hace una foto) Ale ya te lo puedo quitar.

Itachi/ ¿Porqué me hiciste una foto? ò-ó#

Miru/ Es que estabas muy gracioso ·-· (mientras va desmontando el disfraz de estrella)

Itachi/ ¬¬ Esa foto me la das, no te la puedes quedar.

Miru/ Me da igual lo que digas me la quedaré igualmente ·-·

Itachi/ T.T Te odio

Miru/ n.n ¡Yo también te quiero! Bueno... (mira a su alrededor) Falta alguien -o-

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y aparece de nuevo el guardaespaldas cargando esta vez a Naruto que también va atado.

Naruto/ ¡¡¡Guardi esto es traición como me puedes hacer esto! ¡¡Esta me la pagarás!

El guarda deja a Naruto al otro lado de la silla de la presentadora mientras esta mira sonriente a Naruto.

Miru/ n.n Bienvenido Naruto-kun

Naruto/ ¿Porque me has traído de nuevo? Yo ya salí T-T

Miru/ ·-· Bueno pero quiero tenerte cerca.

Naruto e Itachi suspiran.

Miru/ Bueno pues con todos ellos aquí demos inicio al programa. Nuestro primer invitado, y muy especial porque ha tenido mucha fama, nos ha concedido el honor de venir. ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a... SUDY!

El público empieza a aplaudir con mucha efusión mientras sacan pancartas de I love Sudy, Sudy te queremos, Sudy pero que violable y Sudy queremos un hijo tuyo. Sudy va en la cabeza de un guardaespaldas y cuando llegan a las sillas de los invitados la dejan puesta en un sofá.

Miru/ o.o ¡Quien lo iba a decir, un sofá con gota! Bueno, como hemos visto en el público tienes un éxito tremendo Sudy.

Sudy/ ...

Miru/ Jejeje n.nUUU Ni yo misma pensé que tuvieses tanto... A que crees que es debido?

Sudy/ ...

Miru/ ... Esto... Sudy si no hablas la entrevista como que pierde mucho ¿sabes? n.nUUUU

Sudy/ ...

Itachi/ Creo que el problema viene dado porque las gotas de sudor no hablan... -.-

Naruto/ Descubrió America el Akatsuki... -.-

Itachi/ ¬¬ ¿Oye que te pasa hoy Naruto-kun...? ¿A qué te secuestro?

Naruto/ Intenta desatarte primero (le enseña la lengua en señal de burla)

Itachi/ ¡Yo me lo cargo!

Miru/ (parando a Itachi) Quieto parao' ¿Quién fue el listo que pensó que sería buena idea entrevistar a Sudy?

Los empleados señalan a uno que esta sudando copiosamente mientras la mira con miedo.

Miru/ Que se lo lleven a Gaara -o-

Empleado/ (mientras se lo llevan a rastras) No a Gaara, no T-T

Miru/ Bueno Sudy, gracias por venir n.nUU Ya te puedes marchar.

El público empieza a aplaudir mientras Sudy es transportada por el guarda de antes a fuera y los grillos vuelven a sonar de nuevo.

Miru/ o.o ¿Soy yo o esos grillos se están multiplicando?

Naruto/ Diría que no eres tú u.u

Miru/ Bueno, demos paso al siguiente invitado que... (lee las tarjetas) Buenoo... u.uU ¡Qué pase Sakura!

El público aplaude de nuevo de forma menos entusiasta y los grillos suenan con más fuerza. Miruru se fija en el público y ve como la primera columna del público ha sido substituida por grillos. Sakura se sienta en el primer sofá.

Miru/ Pues que bien... nuestro público vuelve a ser devorado... Bueno Sakura, bienvenida.

Naruto/ (con estrellas en los ojos) ¡Sakura-chaaan! ¿Has venido a quejarte por la denigrante posición en la que me encuentro?

Sakura/ No ò.ó Yo he venido a protestar por la denigración hacia Sasuke-kun

Miru/ -o- A mi no te me quejes que él es así en realidad.

Itachi/ ·-· Hombre la verdad es que pesado lo es con ganas...

Miru/ ¿Ves? ô.o

Sakura/ No me fiaría nunca de las palabras de un asesino.

Itachi/ -o- Calla, pista de aterrizaje -o-

Sakura/ ¬¬ Bueno, la peor aquí eres tú (señala la presentadora)

Miru/ ô.o Ay que esta chica quiere morir joven...

Naruto/ (mira alarmado a Miruru y después mira a Sakura) ¡Sakura-chan huye esta tipa es peligrosa!

Miru/ ¿CÓMO QUE TIPA? ÒoÓ ¡NARUTOO!

Sakura/ ¡Tú calla Naruto!

Miru/ ¡¡OYE! ¡AQUÍ LA ÚNICA QUE MANDA CALLAR A NARUTO SOY YO! ¿CÓMO QUE TIPA? ÒoÓ

Naruto/ T-T Perdona, perdona, me pasé lo siento ú.ù

Miru/ T-T Itaaa... Naruto me ha dicho cosas feaaas...

Itachi/ Ale, ale ya pasó... Como Naruto ha sido malvado voy a secuestrarlo...

Miru/ ¬.¬ No

Itachi/ (chasquea la lengua) Casi...

Sakura/ Me vengaré por lo que le has hecho a Sasuke-kun ò.ó

Miru/ u.u Por favor que alguien saque a esta niñat... digoo kunoichi del plató si no quieren ver un desagradable y sangriento espectáculo.

El regidor con resignación sale, y coge a Sakura la cual se empieza a quejar y a patalear mientras es arrastrada fuera del plató.

Miru/ Nada que hoy no tenemos suerte con los invitados... u.uU A ver que pase el repuesto... ¡Qué entre Kiba!

Kiba entra lanzando besos al público mientras Akamaru va detrás de él. Finalmente se sienta de nuevo en la primera silla de invitados.

Miru/ ¡Que olor a perro! Tío ¿ya lavas al chucho?

Kiba/ ¬¬U Akamaru... Y si que lo lavo.

Miruru se acerca, huele al perro y efectivamente huele normal, en cambio se acerca al dueño y...

Miru/ o.o Am que eres tú... Pues existen las duchas ¿eh?

Kiba/ -o- Bueno que no vinimos a hablar de mí -o-

Miru/ Cierto, gracias ù.u ¿Qué te pareció la historia?

Kiba/ Muy buena, dejas al chulo de Sasuke como un idiota.

Miru/ n.n Bien dicho ¿y la parte de Itachi?

Kiba/ Ah es que a él no lo conozco ·-·

Itachi/ ¿Qué no me conoce a mí el gran Itachi? ¬o¬ ¡Qué bochorno, esto es una vergüenza!

Miru/ -o- Tranquilo... Bueno Kiba pues no tengo más preguntas para ti.

Kiba/ ¿Y por esto cuanto cobro? ·-·

Miru/ Jajajaja xD Cobrar dice.. xDD

Kiba/ T-T Ya me vio cara de organización benéfica (Akamaru ladra)

Miru/ Y tu perro que se calle o se lo llevamos a Gaara para que haga un perrito caliente ¬¬

Akamaru/ o.o guau... (glups)

Miru/ Bueno... Después de esta breve intervención...

Kiba/ -o- Y tan breve...

Miru/ Ya sabes lo que se dice, lo bueno si es breve dos veces bueno...

Kiba/ Eso es una estupidez ·-·

Miru/ Ya pero es lo que hay -o- Ahora pasamos al siguiente invitado, que entre por favor... ¡SHIKAMARU!

El público suena menos numeroso, Miruru le dirige otra mirada y ve como ahora son 3 las filas que están ocupadas por grillos.

Miru/ ·-· Pues que bien... Esto... ¿Y Shikamaru? (Se pone a escuchar por el auricular) Sí... no... pues que lo entren con una carreta.

Las puertas se abren de nuevo y entra Shikamaru en una carretilla llevada por el guarda el cual es mirado feo por Naruto. Cuando llega a los sofás lo sienta en el segundo.

Miru/ Bienvenido Shikamaru.

Shika/ Sí, sí... ·-·

Miru/ ¬.¬ ¿Porque no querías entrar?

Shika/ Me daba palo moverme u.u

Miru/ Bueno... ¿Qué te pareció el relato?

Shika/ ¿Qué relato? ô.o

Miru/ El mío... o.o

Shika/ ¿Tu qué? ô.o

Miru/ ¡Mi relato! ¡El de Mis motivos!

Shika/ Aaah, ese relatooo...

Miru/ Sí, que tal ò.o

Shika/ No lo leí ·-·

Miru/ (que se ha medio caído del sofá) ¿Y entonces que haces aquí?

Shika/ No sé me dijeron que pagabas bien ·-·

Miru/ ¬¬ Quien será el maldito que está extendiendo esa información falsa

Itachi se pone a silbar.

Miru/ Buenoo... (en apuros porque no sabe que más preguntarle) ¿Y que es de tu vida?

Shika/ ·-· ...

Miru/ n.nUUUUU ¿Shikamaru?

Shika/ Lo siento me daba palo contestarte ·-·

Miru/ ¬¬ (off) Caalma... inspira, expira... (on) Bueno, lo mejor será que continuemos el programa. En este programa hemos hecho lo que nunca habíamos hecho...

Itachi/ Si solo llevas 2 programas mucho no puedes haber hecho -.-

Naruto/ Cierto ù.u

Miru/ ¬¬ ¡Callaos! Que manía con romper el ambiente... Bueno esta vez los invitados de FanFiction serán dos... Así que... Que pase Kyubi's

Se escucha mayoritariamente el sonido de los grillos y después algunos aplausos pero bastante apagados por culpa de los grillos.

Kyubi's/ ¡Pero que recibimiento tan pobre o.o!

Miru/ Lo siento es que los grillos se están comiendo a mi público ·-·

Kyubi's/ Vaya n.nU Lo siento.

Miru/ Sí yo también lo siento... es el sonido de unos grillos muy pesados... Bueno... (mira a Kyubi's) ¿Tú no venías acompañada?

De detrás de Kyubi's sale alguien pequeñita de tamaño de un perro pequeño con una expresión amable e inocente, tiene los ojos rojo anaranjado sin parte blanca y un pelo rojo sedoso con nueve colitas y unas grandes y lindas orejitas.

Miru/ Ah, ahí está Kiaki n.n

Kiaki/ ¡¡Hola Miru! n.n

Kyubi's/ Hubiese sido imposible dejarla en casa sabiendo a donde venía

Kiaki/ (Que mira a Naruto) ¡¡Hola portador de mi hermanito! n.n

Naruto/ ¿?¿?¿? ·-·

Miru/ Bueno toma asiento n.n

Kiaki/ (Mira a Itachi con una expresión de aviso)

Itachi/ ·-· Que guay, me siento amenazado...

Miru/ Bien por ti chico n.n Bueno, Kyubi's ¿quieres decirle algo a nuestros invitados?

Kyubi's/ (Se acerca y le habla al estomago de Naruto) hola kyubi-sama (corazoncitos) ¿¿qué tal estas allá a dentro? (¡Corazoncitos!)

Naruto/ o.o Tengo miedo...

Kyubi's/ (se acerca a Shikamaru que por cierto esta un poco morado) ¿Me haces los deberes?

Shika/ ...

Miru/ (que mira como está de morado Shikamaru) ¿Shikamaru te encuentras bien?

Shika/ Oh, sí es que me estaba ahogando porque me dio palo respirar ·-·

Miru/ ¬¬ Tanta vagancia te matará algún día...

Shika/ Ay no, que palo ·-·

Miru/ Bueno, ¿¿alguna pregunta para mí Kyubi's? n.n

Kyubi's/ ¡Sip! ¿Cuantos problemas de pusieron mientras escribías Naruto y Itachi para que no publicases el fic? ¿Tuviste que amenazarles?

Miru/ No me dieron muchos porque Itachi no se enteró hasta que estuvo publicado y Naruto... bueno a él tampoco lo hago aparecer tanto así que no le importó demasiado. No, no llegué a las amenazas (sonrisa profident)

Kyubi's/ ¡¡Naruto! ¿Te gustó tu relación con Itachi en el fic?

Naruto/ Le pegué sin que me dijese nada e intentase secuestrarme... Es divertido ·-·

Kyubi's/ ¡¡Itachi! ¿Te gustó la parte relacionada con Peter? ¿Y tu relación con él en el fic? ¿Y como lo representaba Miru?

Itachi/ No me gustó, fue muy cansado estar con ese tonto. La relación fue corta aún tengo suerte ·-· Sobre como lo representaba Miru... Pues no porque hacía a Peter muy pesado.

Miru/ -o- Lo escribí como me dio la gana

Itachi/ No hace falta que lo niegues -o-U

Miru/ Bueno ahora quiero hacerte yo unas preguntas Kyubi's, si me permites n.n

Kyubi's/ ¡Encantada n.n!

Miru/ ¿Te gustó el relato?

Kyubi's/ ¡¡me encanto! XD muy buenas teorías y interpretaciones de la vida de Itachi

Itachi/ Sí vamos... buenísimas (recibe un tortazo de chakra de Kiaki) T.T Me pegan...

Miru/ n.nU Pobrecito... ¿Qué cambiarías?

Kyubi's/ ù.ú pos yo.. cambiaria eso de que al pobre Shisui no pudiese entrar en las discos U.U me da penita...

Itachi/ Es que el pobre tenía una mala suerte... u.uU (Kiaki le muerde) ¡EH TU QUE AHORA NO ME QUEJÉ! (le vuelve a morder) ¡AH! Miru a ver si voy a pillar alguna enfermedad ¬¬

Kyubi's/ Eh, que Kiaki no tiene ninguna enfermedad ¬¬

Miru/ Paz y amor n.nU... ¿Qué has soñado últimamente?

Kyubi's/ Pos... con que Itachi de peque visita mi tienda xD y me pide un kyubi mientras pone carita de nene bueno xD

Miru/ (Mirando a Itachi) ¿Tú con cara de niño bueno? O.oU

Itachi/ ô.o No sé... ¿Puede ser real eso?

Miru/ ¿Te gusta conducir?

Kyubi's/ U.u si voy con Itachi sí.. Sino.. ¡¡No! . la vida no tiene emoción sin riesgos

Itachi/ u.u ahí le has dao...

Miru/ ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?

Kyubi's/ biologa-ninja (o llamado correctamente: bio-ninja) para así investigar mas sobre mis bijuus del alma

Miru/ Interesante... ô.o ¿Eres feliz?

Kyubi's/ ¡¡¡U.u pos claro!

Miru/ ¿Cuantos son 2+2? (en voz baja) Que nivel tienen las preguntaas... u.uU

Kyubi's/ ¿?¿? ¿¿4?

Miru/ ¿Te gusta ser mujer?

Kyubi's/ ô.o ¡¡pos claro! XD ¡¡no lo cambiaria por nada!

Miru/ Para terminar completa las frases que te digo... por el poder...

Kyubi's/ ¡¡no hay que trabajar! XDDDD

Miru/ gracias por...

Kyubi's/ hacer caso a mis bijuus y obedecerme xD

Miru/ veo veo...

Kyubi's/ a un Peter sirviendo de esclavo a Itachi y Naruto XDDD  
y a mí sirviéndome los tres xDD

Miru/ Bien, no te marches que luego hay un juego especial

Kyubi's/ Por nada del mundo nos lo perdemos ¿¿verdad Kiaki?

Kiaki/ Hai n.n

Miru/ Por favor... ¡qué entre Wenstrikee!

Las puertas se abren y entra un chico con el pelo castaño, ojos marrones, estatura media…Se sienta al lado de Kyubi's saluda a todos.

Wens/ Bonito nombre Kyubi's ô.o

Kyubi's/ n.n Gracias

Wens/ Hola Miru n.n (coge su escudo de defensa anti bates por sí tiene que usarlo)

Miru/ n.n ¡Holas! Bueno chico preséntate al público... bueno a lo que queda de él n.nUUUU

Wens/ Wolas me llamo Wens, tengo 18 años y soy vecino de Miruru, porque os pensáis que salgo, porque tengo enchufe xDDD, si queréis alguna cosa mas me la preguntáis xD. Además si es un programa televisivo ¿para qué describirme si ya se me ve? XDDDD

Miru/ n.nU Bueno... Si quieres decirle algo a los invitados adelante n.n

Wens/ (se acerca a Itachi) ¿Me firmas un autógrafo? ô.o

Itachi/ Lo haría pero estoy atado ô.o

Miru/ (desatándolo momentáneamente) Va firma n.n (cuando acaba de firmarlos lo vuelve a atar)

Wens/ ¡Graciaas! n.n (se acerca a Naruto, lo desata) ¡Di tebayô! ô.o

Naruto/ o.o tebayô...

Wens/ Weee (se pone a aplaudirlo y lo vuelve a atar)

Naruto/ Yo que me pensé que ya era libre T-T

Miru/ Por cierto ¿y tu acompañante? ô.o

Wenstrike saca una caña de pescar y al final se encuentra Kisame enganchado.

Wens/ Lo pesqué esta mañana ·-· Me comenzó a hablar de Itachi y como venía al programa pues me lo traje

Itachi/ Hombre si es Nemito ô.o

Kisame/ Itachi T-T ¡Te he estado buscando!

Itachi/ Yo a ti no ·-·

Kisame/ T-T Que cruel

Itachi/ Gracias n.n

Kisame/ ¿Y si suelta a Itachi? (Mirando a Miruru)

Miru/ No ·-· tienes suerte que no quiera matarte ahora por haber intentado cortarle las piernas y los brazos a Naruto.

Naruto/ ù.ú eso, eso

Miru/ Bueno Wens, tanda de preguntas para nosotros. Dispara

Wens saca una pistola y dispara al techo cargándose un foco.

Miru/ n.nU No me refería a eso.

Wens/ Entonces no digas dispara -o-U A ver... A ti ·-· ¿Porqué tratas así a Itachi? Ya sabemos que es guapo y todo eso pero pobrecito déjale que rapte a Narutin y se lo lleve a... ¡¡enseñarle cosas de la vida! xD

Itachi comienza a aplaudirle (atado o.o)/ Bien dicho! Eres mi ídolo

Wens/ ¿En serio?

Itachi/ No ·-·

Wens/ T-T

Miru/ Lo trato así porque como él se porta mal con el mundo, alguien se tiene que portar mal con él así que lo hago yo que me lo paso bien n.n Además que me gusta ·-·

Itachi/ ¬¬ Que suplicio el mío.

Miru/ ¡Yo también te quiero! n.n Wens ahí te van mis preguntas!¿ Te gustó el relato?

Wens/ Siiii, toy bastante enganchao xD

Miru/ ¿Qué cambiarías?

Wens/ nu se… nada es una respuesta correcta xD

Miru/ Si es correcta pero no te llevas los millones ·-·

Wens/ T-T Jo...

Miru/ ¿Qué has soñado últimamente?

Wens/ nunca me acuerdo de lo que sueño TT

Miru/ Aish -.- ¿Te gusta conducir?

Wens/ aun no lo sé, pero creo q siiiiiiii xD

Miru/ Cuando esto se emita verás como sí xDD ¿Que quieres ser de mayor?

Wens/ joven y rico, algún problema xDD

Miru/ Ninguno ò.o ¿Eres feliz?

Wens/ creo q sí, pero no estoy seguro

Miru/ Tranquilo a mucha gente le pasa eso

Itachi/ A ti no

Miru/ ¡A mi sí! ¬¬ ¿Tengo mi corazón sabes?

Itachi/ Quien lo diría ·-·

Miru/ ¬¬ ¿Cuantos son 2+2?

Wens/ Ay nu se, no me hagas pensar, q solo con leer ya me sale humo de la cabeza

Miru/ (le apaga el fuego con un extintor) Que ya lo que nos faltaba es eso, un incendio u.uU Te gusta ser mujee... ay hombre? ô.o

Wens/ jajaja, supongo que si, hombre, nunca he sido mujer así que… xD

Miru/ Termina estas frases por favor... Por el poder...

Wens/ que tengo y se llama kyubi

Miru/ Gracias por...

Wens/ no hacerme caso, estoy demasiado mal n.nU

Miru/ Veo, veo...

Wens/ se nota q no estas ciego ·-·

Miru/ Bien ahora llegamos a la parte final del programa de hoy y ese es... ¡NUESTRO JUEGO DEE... DALE A LA DIANA Y TIRA AL PETER A LOS TIBURONES!

El público tendría que aplaudir pero solo hay grillos... Miruru mira con desesperación y resignación el público

Wens/ ¡A aplaudir que para eso estáis! ¡Para eso se van a los programas para aplaudir hasta quedarse sin manos!

Los grillos empiezan a aplaudir

Miru/ o.o Eres el hombre que hizo aplaudir a los grillos (Wens se pone unas gafas de sol mientras mira cool) En serio que el dueño se pase a buscar a los grillos por favor u.uU

Empieza a sonar una musiquilla cutre de concurso que deja a todos los presentes estupefactos.

Kiaki/ Que música más horrible.

Miru/ u.uU Que desgracia de banda sonora nos grabó la villa del sonido... ¡¡Bueno que se abran las cortinas!

Se abren unas cortinas y se ve a Sasuke sentado en una diminuta porción de plástico que se mueve excesivamente y tiburones que le enseñan su preciosa mandíbula abajo en un tanque de plástico ultra resistente.

Sasuke/ ToT Socorro

Miru/ ¬¬ Sí claro a ti te vamos a salvar... (suenan únicamente grillos) Eso quedó bien ·-·

Naruto/ ¡Miru, Miru-chan te ba yô!

Miru/ ¿Qué? ô.o

Naruto/ Yo también quiero tirar a Sasuke a los tiburones... xD

Miru/ Bien dicho n.n

Itachi/ (con sonrisa sádica) Yo también...

Kisame se va corriendo y se tira en el tanque de tiburones.

Itachi/ Míralo, Nemo se siente como en casa n.n

Sasuke/ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? (señala a Miru)

Miruru pone cara de enfado, saca una pelota de plástico y la tira en la diana que hay a la izquierda que hace que el plástico se baje y Sasuke caiga a los tiburones que empiezan a mordisquearlo mientras los invitados aplauden entusiasmados. Antes de que muriese, la producción lo saca del tanque y lo vuelve a sentar.

Sasuke/ (más demacrado) No... dejadme vivir...

Naruto/ Eso dímelo a mi en un capítulo del manga (tira un shuriken que hace que la escena se repita)

Wens/ ¡¡Por Peter! (otra vez lo mismo)

Kiaki/ (tirando chakra y con voz maléfica) Ahí te coman (otra vez para los tiburones)

Kyubi's/ (sonriendo y tira una pelota también) Muere n.n

Itachi/ ¡AHORA YO, AHORA YO! (tira un kunai que hace que se caiga de nuevo y vuelva a gritar pidiendo socorro)

Miru/ Bueno y con los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de Peter de fondo despedimos el programa n.n ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

Bueno acabó esta nueva entrevista... es muy posible que el próximo sea el último programa ù.u No quiero rallaros, que sé que esto ya no es como era a su inicio. Pero tranquilos que es posible que esto tome otro rumbo y se convierta en algo más raro que siga explicando la vida de Itachi

**Ita/ T-T Pero déjame en paz...**

**Lo llevas claro majo XD...**

_Lovechii, _**cuando hagas ese fanart ya puedes estarlo rulando xDDDDD**

_Uzumaki Hinata, _**espero que también te gustase este, y piensa seguramente esta será la última oportunidad de todos siento no poderos hacer aparecer a todos... ú.u**

_Wens, _**bueno chico, gracias por felicitarme y ale espero que te gustase tu aparición n.n**

_Jaide112, _**Mira apareció Kisame XDDD Kishimoto tenía tiempo libre simplemente XD esperamos delirios XDDD ya, ya, ya XDDDD**

_Kilia, _**woh pues cuando pueda iré a leerlo... ahora no recuerdo si ya lo leí o no... o.o memory fish xD**

_Kyubi's, _**después de tus amenazas de muerte por tu parte y por la de Kiaki por fin apareciste XDD espero que te rías n.n**

_Hatake Soky_**, ¿público? O.o bueno si sigues queriéndolo me lo puedo plantear para el próximo pero piensa que últimamente el público está siendo muy desafortunado esta vez se los comieron los grillos XDDDDDDDDD**

_Puchiko-chan, _**bueno espero que te gustase el capítulo n.n**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, otra cosa... que el/la dueño/a de los grillos se pase por recepción a recogerlos... hombre alimentados ya van XDDDDDD. Otra cosa, abro un concurso para todos se llama: ¡DIBUJA A SUDY! Yo no puedo imaginármela... si veo que participáis ya me pensaré algo como compensación y darme ideas de compensaciones n.n Bueno me las enviáis al mail que sale en mi profile. Me gustaría ver a Itachi subido en un coche XDDDDDD. ¡Me haría ilusión recibir dibujos n.n! ¡¡Bueno hasta la próximaa!**

**Jya ne!**


	7. Entrevista 3: The End of

**Disclaimer -- Mi trabajo en este fic se termina así que... Este fic en realidad lo he escrito yo y Miruru me está presionando para que diga que es escrito por ella cuando en realidad no lo es.**

**Miru¿Tú eres tonto? ¬¬**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son acciones y caretos xDDD Excepto algunas que son aclaraciones de Itachi.**

**Entrevista 3: The end of Evang-- quiero decir ¿Mis Motivos?**

En el plató de siempre se ve el mismo título de toda la vida (o.oU tampoco hace tanto que tenemos programa)las puertas se abren y un público de carne y hueso entra y se coge una silla mientras de sus bolsas sacan espadas por si se han de enfrentar a algún peligro. De repente por una puerta aparece la presentadora que se sienta en la silla.

Regidor/ Entramos dentro de tres, dos, (marca el uno con el dedo)

Empieza a sonar una música cutre que hace que la gente deje de aplaudir y que Miruru mire con cara de horror al regidor pidiéndole explicaciones. Éste le hace una señal y esta entiende todo.

Miru/ ¬¬U Maldita banda sonora del sonido... ù-ú Buenoo, buenas tardes, mañanas, noches, mediodías, madrugadas o cualquiera que sea la hora en la que están leyendo esto. ¡Bienvenidos a Hoy hemos contado tu vida! (Aplausos) ToT Que emoción tener un público normal. Hoy es el último programa de "Hoy hemos contado tu vida" ;-;

Público/ Ooooo ó.ò

Miru/ Pero hay que seguir adelante ù.u intentaré que se lo pasen lo mejor que puedan ò.o ¡Por favor que entren al protagonista del programa!

Las puertas se abren y sale humo, suena la música de "I'm so sexy", se extiende una alfombra roja y por ella sale (atención) caminando Itachi Uchiha con pose muy cool. Miruru lo mira sorprendida, este se sienta en una butaca al lado de ella y la mira cool.

Itachi/ Aquí estoy baby (gafas de sol)

Miru/ o/o ganas de violar aumentando... ò.o P-pero... ¡Itachi has venido por tu propio pie! o.o

Itachi/ Yeah baby! (sigue con las gafas)

Deidara/ (desde el público) No copies mi coletilla, yeah ¬¬

Miru/ Pero si tú siempre te has negado en rotundo a venir¿qué te hizo cambiar? o.o

Itachi/ Es que este es el último programa y estoy feliz n.n

Miru/ ¬¬ Te alegras de las desgracias ajenas -o- que poca consideración tienes. Bueno y falta también por entrar... (mira al sofá de al lado y está Naruto sentado tranquilamente) o.oU ¡AH¿Qué te pasó a ti también?

Naruto/ ô.o El pasado programa me lo pasé muy bien pegándole a Sasuke así que he repetido n.n

Miru/ (emocionada) ¡Qué mono! ò-ó Bueno pues con este inicio tan raro comienza el programa de hoy.

Empieza a sonar de nuevo la musiquilla cutre que vuelve a dejar a todos los presentes en silencio.

Itachi/ Quieres que mate a quien hizo la banda sonora? ô.o

Miru/ n.n Por favor... (Itachi se levanta y sale del plató) Bueno y mientras Itachi regresa de vengar a nuestro pobre programa demos paso al primer invitado de hoy. ¡Qué entre... Gaara!

El público aplaude débilmente (aún recuerdan el incidente de los tacos) y Gaara aparece por la puerta y va avanzando lentamente hasta que llega al sillón, para entonces el público y la música cutre han terminado.

Miru/ n.n Buenas Gaara¿qué tal?

Gaara/ ô.o Buenas. Pues mira aquí con un lumbago de llevar la maldita tinaja esta -o-U

Miru/ n.n Me alegra que volvieses a mi programa, ya viniste con Jaide e hiciste negocio.

Gaara/ (cara de psicópata) Aquel día me lo pasé bien... (el público traga saliva asustado)

Miru/ Bueno a lo que vamos... ¿Has leído el relato de mis motivos?

Gaara/ -o- Sinceramente no quería, pero me obligaron así que sí, sí que me lo he leído.

Miru/ ¬¬ -voz baja- ¡Qué rancio!

Gaara/ ¬¬ ¿Qué dijiste?

Miru/ ô.o ¡Qué buen trabajo!

Gaara/ n.n Gracias! (Pone de repente cara de psicópata) ¡Te mataré! (vuelve a poner cara normal) n.n

Miru/ ·-·U A ver si regresa pronto Itachi...

Itachi/ (desde su sillón) ¿Decías? ô.o

Miru/ o.o ¡ahg! Chico que susto... T-T

Itachi/ ToT Joer... ni que fuera feo...

Gaara/ Venga hazme más preguntas que sino no sé para que he venido -o-

Miru/ ¬¬U -voz baja- Exigente...

Gaara/ ¬¬ ¿QUÉ?

Miru/ n.n Qué que buena gente n.n Bueno Gaara ¿y que te pareció el relato? ô.o

Gaara/ Pues... ·-· Que tienes demasiado tiempo libre, o demasiados pájaros en la cabeza, o...

Miru/ ToT ¡Bueno ya vale! Ya lo entendí T-T

Itachi/ (le da golpecitos para reconfortarla) ala ya pasó... Si yo no sé como no lo tienes ya asumido ·-·U

Miru/ n.n Tú disfruta de tu momento de gloria porque se acaba mis motivos... Tú disfruta...

Itachi/ o.oU Eso no me ha gustado nada...

Gaara/ Aquí no pagabais no? ·-·

Miru/ ·-· Nop, ya te lo dije cuando viniste con Jaide

Gaara/ Pues vale... ·-·

Miru/ Y qué Gaara como llevas lo de reinsertarte en la sociedad? ô.o

Gaara/ Pues mira voy a reuniones para rehabilitarme ô.o y les digo: Hola mi nombre es Gaara y soy ex-psicópata (pone cara de psicópata) ¡VOY A MATAROS A TODOS! (recupera la compostura) Encantado n.n Y siempre se marchan ó.ò

Miru/ ó.o Pobre Gaara -o- La gente es muy mala

Gaara/ ToT Y que lo digas... yo que solo quiero... ¡cortarlos en pedacitos y lanzarlos al mar¡Muahaha! ó.ò Nadie aprecia mi amor hacia ellos...

Miru/ u-u Si quieres podemos poner un número a tu disposición por si alguien te quiere adoptar.

Gaara/ n.n Vale

Miru/ Pues ya saben¡Si quieren adoptar a Gaara llamen al ...(insertar número de teléfono en la imaginación) y donen amor al pobre chico que lo está pidiendo a gritos.

Gaara/ -o- Claro sino para que llevar el tatuaje este (señala el kanji de su frente)

Miru/ Bueno mientras recibimos las llamadas para adoptar a Gaara demos paso al siguiente invitado. Es alguien muy importante en todo esto y el pobre aún no había salido -murmura- bueno en realidad no lo habíamos encontrado ù.ú ¡Qué entre el Psicólogo!

El pobre psicólogo entra tímidamente y corriendo se sienta en la silla mientras mira a Itachi con miedo. Gaara lo mira momentáneamente mal cosa que hace que el psicólogo se ponga a Sudy en su cabeza y después ve con miedo como Gaara le sonríe.

Miru/ Bienvenido al programa psicólogo n.n

Psi/ Hola ó.o

Itachi/ (emocionado) ¡Psi-chan que bueno que viniste! T/T Me hace tanta ilusión que estés en el último programa n.n

Psi/ o.oU Gracias Itachi-san...

Miru/ Bueno tú que lo viviste directamente Psi-chan, cuéntanos que te pareció el relato.

Psi/ T-T Fue todo tan traumatizante que ahora soy yo el que tiene que ir a un psicólogo

Miru/ o.o Oh que revelación. Itachi traumatizaste a un hombre de por vida. ¿Cómo te sienta saber eso?

Itachi/ ô.o No me siento demasiado diferente que antes, casi encuentro que es todo un logro.

Psi/ No tiene corazón T-T

Itachi/ ¬¬ ¿A no¿Y si no tengo corazón como vivo so listo?

Miru/ Itachi ese nervio... -o-U ¿Tú que opinas sobre el pobre hombre que traumatizó Itachi, Narutin?

Naruto/ ô.o No sé, es que paso tanto tiempo contigo que ver a gente traumatizada por culpa de otros ya ni me afecta ·-·

Miru/ ¬¬ ¿Insinúas algo? -o-# Bueno... Psi-chan ¿y como encuentras que Sudy se haya hecho más famosa que tú cuando ella solo es una gota de sudor y encima fuiste tú el que aguantó todo el tostón?

Itachi/ ¬¬ Eh que mi vida es muy interesante -o-

Miru/ ô.o Nadie lo niega...

Psi/ T-T Pues eso es precisamente lo que me acabó de rematar, porque encima que soy yo el que sufro más encima se lleva el método Sudy T-T No se me reconoce por mi trabajo...

Miru/ ·-· Por no tener, no tienes ni nombre...

El psicólogo rompe a llorar mientras todos lo miran tranquilamente, Gaara le pasa un pañuelo de arena para que se seque las lágrimas. El psicólogo mira el pañuelo con lágrimas en los ojos y se lo devuelve.

Gaara/ ¬¬ Desagradecido... ¡te meteré en uno de mis tacos!

Psi/ o.oU (vuelve a coger el pañuelo y se seca las lágrimas pero le entra arena en el ojo, medio llorando de nuevo le devuelve el pañuelo con una falsa sonrisa) G-gracias n.nU

Gaara/ n.n de nada mísero mortal ¡te voy a matar! n.n

Miru/ Gaara cada vez te veo más inestable ·-·U

Gaara/ Es el tiempo ·-·

Miru/ Bueno Psi-chan... Es que no sé que más podría preguntarte... ¿Quieres adoptar a Gaara? ô.o

El psicólogo mira a Gaara el cual va cambiando de expresión como le va pareciendo y mira a Miru de nuevo con Sudy en su cabeza.

Psi/ n.nU No gracias yo ya tengo hijos...

Miru/ o.o Oh¿estás casado? Esto si que es una noticia ò.o ¿con quién estás casado? (todo el mundo pone cara de interés)

Psi/ Con una psicóloga ù-u

Itachi/ ·-· Vaya, eso fue muy obvio...

Miru/ ò.o Oh pues podría ser bueno saber que opina de esto ella...

Psi/ ToT No a ella dejadla en paz

Miru/ ò.o ¡Itachi ves a secuestrarla!

Itachi/ ò.o ¿Puedo torturarla también?

Miru/ ò.o ¡No solamente secuestrarla!

Psi/ Nooo ToT dejadlaaaa no le hagáis daño

Itachi/ Entendido Miru ò-o (saca unas cuerdas, cloroformo y empieza a irse cuando el psicólogo lo agarra por una pierna mientras sigue implorando que dejen a su mujer)

Miru/ -o- Va seamos buenos... Itachi vuelve a sentarte en tu sitio...

Itachi/ Joooo ¬3¬ (se sienta de nuevo y el psicólogo respira aliviado)

Naruto/ Miru-chan tengo una pregunta ô.o

Miru/ (emocionada) Adelante Narutín

Naruto/ Psi-chan¿tus hijos también son psicólogos? ò.o

Psi/ (pone expresión cool) Pues claro... n.n

Miru/ ¬¬ Eso no acaba de tener sentido... -o- Bueno sigamos con el programa que es tarde y viene lloviendo...

Alguien del público/ Y yo no me traje mi paraguas ToT

Miru, Naruto e Itachi miran al público pero la persona ha desaparecido misteriosamente. Los tres se miran pensando si es que tienen ya alucinaciones o algo, Miru tose y prosigue.

Miru/ Bueno, dejemos de lado los Peters fantasmas... ù.uU Nuestro siguiente invitado también tiene un papel muy importante en el relato, y lo tenemos hoy aquí debido a una conexión muy especial. ¡Un regalo para Itachi!

Itachi/ Oh¿qué será? (cara de intriga)

Naruto/ T3T Yo también quiero...

Miru/ Qué aparezca la conexión con Shisui desde el más allá!

Itachi/ O.O ¿Qué me dices!

El plató se ilumina, y en cuestión un sillón de invitados y allí aparece el fantasma de Shisui.

Shisui/ Buenas mortales ô.o

Itachi/ Shisui ToT

Shisui/ Itachi ToT

Miru/ Qué bonito momento n.n

Shisui/ Itachi... ò.o Me has reemplazado por una pescadilla

Itachi/ -o- ¿Qué quieres? yo tengo que seguir con mi vida discotequera así que estoy instruyendo a Nemito ù.u

Shisui/ ToT Eres muy cruel

Itachi/ Además a Nemo lo dejan entrar, que a ti ni eso ·-·

Shisui/ ToT Fui muy desgraciado en vida... Y encima ya que te pones a matar ¿porque matas a tu padre? T-T Ahora se tira todo el día tirándonos cebolletas a los pies por allí en el cielo.

Itachi/ (gafas cool) Yo como iré al infierno pues no lo veré

Miru/ Ehem, recuerdo que estoy aquí... ù.uU

Itachi/ ·-· Muy bien, bien por ti por existir n.n

Miru/ ¬¬ Bueno Shisui, una vez reencontrados¿me puedes decir que te pareció el relato?

Shisui/ No me gustó ò.o Me muero...

Miru/ ·-· Ah chico en esta vida no se puede tener todo -o-

Shisui/ P-pero... ó.o

Miru/ -o- ¡No hay peros que valgan!

Shisui/ Que cruel T-T Se parece a ti Itachi ·-·

Itachi/ (gafas cool de nuevo) Es que la estoy enseñando.

Shisui/ ô.o Ya decía yo...

Miru/ Y cómo se está en el más allá? ô.o

Shisui/ Bueno aquí me dejan entrar en las discotecas y eso -o- así que si no fuese por el padre de Itachi todo estaría bien u.uU

Itachi/ ¬¬ Te fastidias -o- Ya que me llamarían asesino de todas formas, pues sin querer me hice aún más asesino ô.oU Yo soy inocente T3T Creedme...

Miru/ ô.o Yo te creo Itachi, y Naruto también¿verdad? (sonrisa)

Naruto/ ô.o claro hombre...

Itachi/ ToT Que emoción...

Shisui/ Y qué es de tu vida Itachi? ô.o

Itachi/ Soy un mafioso en una organización que planea cosas terroríficas, mi hermano me persigue para vengaros a todos, soy secuestrado por esta pirada ô.o es una vida variadilla...

Shisui/ o.oU Ya veo...

Miru/ Siento interrumpir de nuevo el reencuentro pero hemos recibido cartas para el programa y me gustaría leerlas para que Itachi pudiese responder a las preguntas.

Itachi/ Todas van dirigidas a mí? ô.o

Miru/ ô.o Eso me dijeron... u.u ahora veremos. Primera carta dirigida al señor Uchiha (abre el sobre) Sr. Uchiha lamentamos comunicarle que el plazo de su cueva está a punto de caducar y debe rembolsar el importe en un plazo de una semana...

Itachi/ Maldito Nemo ToT Le dije que pagase el alquiler de la cueva T-T Como nos embarguen el boss me va a matar...

Miru/ ô.o Lo siento por ti... Siguiente carta, también dirigida al señor Uchiha (abre el sobre) Sr. Uchiha S-S-S-S-S-Sasuke ô.o Uy me parece que se nos coló una carta... a ver que pone: Sr. Uchiha S-S-S-S-S-Sasuke me place comunicarle que su cuenta está en números rojos de nuevo, por favor pásese a ingresar más dinero de la herencia de su hermano a la cuenta.

Naruto/ -o- No es listo ni nada el Peter... -o- Yo habría ido a buscar mi herencia ya ò.o

Itachi/ u.uU creo que tendré que replantearme seriamente el ir a hacerlo...

Miru/ Sigo? ô.o (Ve que todos afirman) A Naruto Uzumaki, plató de al lado de Konoha, sillón nº 1... ·-·UU

Naruto/ o.o ¿Cómo saben donde estoy sentado?

Miru/ Ha sido usted invitado a participar en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. El material escolar es... o.o ¡Naruto has entrado en Hogwarts!

Naruto/ o.o Yo no quiero ir... Yo quiero ser ninja no mago o.oU

Miru/ ô.o Yo tampoco quería que te fueses. Así que... (le pasa la carta a Itachi) puedes quemarla ù-ú

Itachi/ (pone cara de ilusión y la quema)¡Cómo con las marionetas de Sasori!

Miru/ A ver (coge la siguiente carta) A Miruru... ô.o anda... (mira el remite) De correos... Bueno esta no es importante...

Naruto/ Eh! Abres mi correo y no abres el tuyo? ¬¬

Miru/ ó.o Pero es que...

Itachi/(le quita la carta y la abre) Señorita Miruru ha llegado un paquete a correos con su nombre pase a buscarlo ·-· Bah no era tan importante

Miru/ ò.oUUU claro que noooo... n.nU A ver siguiente, a Miruru... -.-U aish, paso de cart-- ¡Eh Itachi devuélvemela! ò.oU

Itachi/ (la abre) Señorita Miruru ya le hemos enviado el bate de hierro con pinchos retráctiles... o.oUUUUUUU

Miru/ -o- Hubieses vivido más tranquilo si no hubieses leído eso...

Naruto/ ó.oU Tiene razón...

Miru/ Si me dejáis sigo -o-U A Itachi Uchiha corazoncito... ¬¬ ¿Quién osa dibujar un corazoncito después del nombre de MI Itachi...?

Itachi/ Tranquila... no pienses en bates ó-òU

Miru/ (sigue leyendo) Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos el pelo por casa corazoncito, cuando vuelvas compra un poco de pronto para sacarle algo de brillo a las muñecas, paréntesis seguro que ya me entiendes corazoncito, también tráete algo de abono para la planta... Itachi... me debes una explicación ¬¬

Itachi/ (coge la carta y mira la letra) Pero si esta es la letra del Boss ·-·

Miru/ ô.o ¿Y cómo que escribe mensajes así?

Itachi/ ô.o Es por la cosa que esto es una organización secreta y todo eso...

Miru/ ô.o Ahm... Tengo que decir que mi propuesta del concurso dibuja a Sudy fue un rotundo fracaso u.u La gente no ama lo suficientemente a Sudy como para quitarse la pereza y dibujarla.

Itachi/ Y qué esperabas -o-?

Miru/ -o-U Tampoco esperaba nada del otro mundo... Oh me dicen por el pinganillo que hemos recibido muchas llamadas para adoptar a Gaara, pero cuando se enteraron que era el mismo personaje que tenía la taquería la mayoría de ellos colgaron.

Gaara/ Malditos... ¡Os mataré a todos! ò0ó

Miru/ Pero hay que decir que hubo una valiente llamada que aguantó y decidió adoptarlo (suenan los aplausos por parte del público)Así que ahora hablaremos con el afortunado o afortunada que se llevará a Gaara a su casa. ¿Hola?

Voz/ Hola yo adoptaré a Gaara ò.o

Miru/ Cual es tu nombre por favor? De momento te conocemos como el valiente que va a adoptar a Gaara...

Voz/ Mi nombre es Panchito Pancho u.u

Miru/ o.o Vaya¿y como que te decidiste a adoptar a Gaara, Panchito?

Panchito/ Es que he visto el innato talento del muchacho para hacer tacos y me ha conmocionado, y como yo he abierto recién una taquería por los alrededores pues así me ayudará en el negocio.

Gaara/ Vamos que me va a esclavizar ·-·

Panchito/ Más o menos ·-·

Miru/ Qué harás Gaara¿Irás con Panchito a ser explotado? ô.o

Gaara/ Sí (el público irrumpe en aplausos y conmoción) ¡y cuando me canse lo convertiré en un taco!

Panchito/ Yo también te quiero Gaara hijo mío! T-T

Miru/ o.o Pero si ha dicho que lo va a matar...

Panchito/ Esa es su forma de decir te quiero... -o-

Gaara/ Claro si es que no sabes... ù-u

Miru/ o.oUU Vale, vale perdonen ustedes... Bueno ahora daremos paso ya al último invitado en este programa que resulta ser el último de mis motivos. Como en todas las ocasiones es uno de los lectores de Fanfiction, nos dio motivos y ya era hora de tenerla aquí entre nosotros. ¡Den un fuerte aplauso a Tensai Seko!

Vuelve a salir la alfombra roja y la canción de "I'm so sexy" y vemos aparecer a una chica alta, pelirroja, con los ojos de color miel que se ponen verdes (Explicaciones a Seko xD), el pelo ondulado y a media melena. Va acompañada de un chico con inexpresivos ojos blanquecinos y pelo largo que entra con pose cool. Cuando el foco ilumina solo a la chica el chico se enfada e intenta captar el foco y empiezan una mini discusión que la gana rápidamente ella. Ambos se sientan en las sillas.

Seko/ Buenas Miru-chan n.n

Miru/ Buenas Seko-chyaan n0n! Estoy muy contenta de tenerte aquí en el programa

Seko/ A mi me hace ilusión estar en el programa :D

Miru/ Veo que te has traído a Neji... ò.o No sé ni como llegué a dudarlo.

Neji/ El destino es ineludible (pose cool) Por eso... ¿me das tu número de teléfono?

Miru/ ·-· A ver no es por no dártelo...

Seko/ ¬¬ ehem...

Miru/ ù-ú Pero no le haría ese feo a Seko nunca... ù-u Además de momento me conformo con Itachi y Naruto.

Neji/ ò.o Pero esto es cosa del destino...

Seko/ ¬¬ Neji cállate un ratito...

Miru/ Bueno ahora que hemos puesto algo de orden gracias a la intervención de Seko ù-u ¿Quieres decirle algo a los invitados Seko?

Seko/ Oh perdona es que ni los había mirado... ô.o (mira a Gaara) ¿Oye no es malo cargar con ese botijo todo el rato?

Gaara/ Es una tinaja ò.oU Y sí... ù.u de hecho ahora mismo tengo lumbago, hace unas semanas tuve una contractura... y así voy yendo... -o-U

Seko/ o.oU Ya decía yo que eso no debía de ser bueno... ¿Y no es aburrido no poder dormir?

Gaara/ Aprendes a entretenerte de otras formas... ¡TE VOY A MATAR! n.n

Seko/ (apartándose un poco) n.nU Ah voy a hacer una secta mafiosa¿te unes? ô.o

Gaara/ No sé... ·-· Si eso cuando convierta a mi padre adoptivo en un taco pues ya me pasaré por tu organización ù.u

Seko/ Wai n.n... (mira al psicólogo) Ostras si está aquí el psicólogo! (Se acerca a él) El otro día estaba hablando yo con Neji y pasó de mi y claro intenté que me hiciese caso y me puse a saltar delante de él pero claro como puede ver para todas partes pues miraba para atrás y...

Psi/ o.oU E-es que ahora yo no estoy trabaja—

Seko/ (ignorándolo) Ahí fue ya cuando cogí y le pegué con el rollo de cocina por no hacerme caso pero claro el chico este que no para quieto y... ¿qué debería hacer?

Psi/ P--

Seko/ Y para que deje de ligar tanto¿Y como puedo hacer para aprobar todo sin estudiar¿Y como me compro un piso con los pisos como van¿Y como...? (Ve que el psicólogo tiene a Sudy en la cabeza) ¡Yay que mona Sudy! Por cierto psicólogo ¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

Psi/ (cara de emoción) ¿En serio? (lo firma ilusionado y se lo da a Seko)

Seko/ Mira Neji tengo el autógrafo de... ¡NEJI DEJA DE INTENTAR LIGAR CON MIRU-CHAN ¬¬! (ve que Neji le hace caso) ¡Mira tengo el autógrafo de un hombre que hizo terapia y no cobró un duro:D

Neji/ (le acaricia la cabeza para alentarla) Ala muy bien ô.o

Seko/ ¬¬ (mira y ve al espíritu de Shisui) O.OUUUUUU ¡ES UN FANTASMA!

Shisui/ ô.o si, eso me han dicho que soy...

Seko/ ô.o ¿Shisui hay vida después de la muerte? ò.o

Shisui/ ô.o No, una vez muerto sigues muerto no revives para vivir en el mundo de los muertos...

Seko/ Sientes rencor hacia Itachi?

Itachi/ Porqué habría de sentirlo? ·-·

Miru/ ¬¬U Itachi, lo mataste ¿recuerdas?

Itachi/ ·-· Anda es verdad...

Shisui/ No siento rencor hacia Itachi... es que soy muy gafe... ù.uUUU Aún aquí soy gafe...

Itachi/ No me digas que hasta allí te hacen limpiar retretes? (Shisui afirma e Itachi comienza a partirse)

Seko/ Te montarías en un coche con Itachi otra vez?

Shisui/ ô.o no lo sé... supongo... ô.o

Miru/ Bueno Seko, dejando de lado a los invitados... ¿Preguntas para Itachi o Naruto?

Seko/ Haii¡Naruto ò-o¿ Te has acostumbrado a estar atado?

Naruto/ ô.o Un poco... creo que últimamente hasta me encuentro cómodo atado... o.oU Eso es malo...

Miru/ Jejeje di que no... :D

Seko/ Y te has hecho amigo de Itachi? ô.o

Naruto/ Hombre, estar encerrado por una loca con alguien pues es normal que confraternices con él ù.u Así que sí.

Seko/ Ah ¿te unes a mi secta? ô.o Es que tus cóctel molotov y los guardaespaldas nos irían bien... ¿Donde los contratases?

Naruto/ ò.o Lo de la secta me interesa... Y mis guardaespaldas los encontré que estaban haciendo de paletas en Konoha y yo supe ver el potencial de guardaespaldas ocultos en ellos (gafas de sol)

Seko/ ò.o Tendré que ir a ver si encuentro a paletas como los tuyos... ¡Itachi¿Has mejorado como conductor?

Itachi/ Qué insinúas? yo ya soy buen conductor ¬¬

Seko/ o.oUU Claro... ¿Has matado a algún policía por multarte?

Itachi/ ù.u Claro que no... bueno sí... ô.o a uno porque además se me puso chulo y no pude soportarlo. Las otras multas entran a cuenta de la organización

Seko/ ò.o Eso es interesante, ya te pueden multar que como no las pagas tú... Un consejo... Mis vecinos siempre aparcan delante del vado de mi casa ¿cómo me libro de ellos?

Itachi/ ô.o Puedes matarlos... o amenazarlos ô.óU cualquiera de esos dos consejos servirá si lo haces como es debido n.n

Seko/ n.n ¡Gracias! Por último... ¿te unes a mi secta? ò.o

Itachi/ ô.o Me uniría pero ya pertenezco a Akatsuki y una norma es no aliarse a otras sectas -o-U

Seko/ -o- Tú te lo pierdes.

Naruto/ Neji te acordaste de traerme los libros sobre el destino que me ibas a prestar? ò.o

Neji/ Claro¿por quien me tomas? -o- ¿No ves que el destino está siempre de mi lado?

Seko/ Ya pasó Neji, ya pasó (le da golpecitos en la cabeza para alentarlo)

Neji/ No me hagas eso! ¬¬ ¿No ves que yo soy un genio? no tengo defectos por los que debas alentarme

Seko/ Entonces porque puedes hacérmelo tú a mí? ¬¬ Yo tampoco los tengo (ve que Neji empieza a reírse) ¡Eh! ¬¬ ¡No te rías! Pues tu también tienes defectos -o- que lo sepas

Neji/ -o- Eso es imposible, me lo dice el destino.

Seko/ (cara malévola) Ya hablaremos tú y yo cuando lleguemos a casa...

A Neji e Itachi les entra un escalofrío, Neji mira curioso a Itachi.

Itachi/ Me ha recordado a esta loca... o.oUUU

Miru/ ¬¬ Eh tú a callar... ¬¬

Neji/ ô.oU (A Itachi) ¿A ti también te secuestra? (Itachi afirma con pesar con la cabeza) ú.u Como te entiendo chico...

Naruto/ A mi también me secuestra -o-UU

Neji/ Claro Naruto, claro... ·-·

Naruto/ Ò0Ó ¡Es verdad!

Miru/ Bueno... continuemos con el programa que nos van a dar las uvas ù-ú Seko ¿alguna pregunta para mi? n.n

Seko/ ò.o Sí¿te has subido de verdad en el coche con Itachi? -voz baja- ¡qué valiente! o.oU

Miru/ ô.o Sí, el problema no es estar dentro del coche sino estar fuera de él (sonrisa cool y gafas de sol)

Seko/ ò.o Entiendo... ¿Quieres entrar a mi secta? ò0ó

Miru/ Encantada n.n así después de eso estos chiquillos no podrán escapar... kukuku

Seko/ Eso me gusta kukuku :D

Naruto, Itachi y Neji sienten un escalofrío.

Miru/ Bueno para terminar la entrevista ahora me toca a mi preguntarte ò.o

Seko/ Adelante n.n!

Miru/ Te gustó el relato? ò.o Es la pregunta típica si no la hacemos esto no tendría sentido n.n

Seko/ Sí, sí, me gustó mucho, sobretodo la parte en que explica porque Peter es cm es...fue cm una revelación, porque siempre me había preguntado como era posible que alguien fuera tan tonto y gracias al relato lo entendí xD También me dejó O-O la manera en que exterminó a su Clan...no me subiría a un coche con él ni borracha...xD

Miru/ ô.o Te repito que el problema no es subirte con él sino estar fuera mientras él esta subido al coche.

Seko/ ù.uU Creo que tendré que replanteármelo seriamente... Si eso cuando Itachi salga a conducir me avisas n.nU

Miru/ n.n Eso haré

Itachi/ ¬¬ Eh, eso me ofende...

Miru/ Qué hubieses cambiado? ò.o

Seko/ Nada... si quitaras algo ya no sería lo mismo... es más, en lugar de quitar, yo habría añadido alguna anécdota más de las discotecas y Shisui xD

Itachi/ ù/u tampoco voy a contarlo todo... ¿sino qué de privado tendría mi vida?

Miru/ Ya no tiene nada de privado chico ·-· ¿Qué te apetecería hacer ahora mismo?

Seko/ Quemar los libros de clase xD (es que se supone q tendría q estar estudiando n.nUU) nah, ahora mismo... pos haría... no sé, torturar a Peter ô.o

Miru/ n.n Esa siempre es una buena elección

Neji/ Yo me iría a ligar... ·-·

Itachi/ Yo de discoteca ·-·

Naruto/ ·-· Yo a comer Ramen

Gaara/ Yo a hacer tacos con el público ·-· (el público exclama asustado)

Miru/ ù.u tanto querer tanto querer... sigamos ò.o ¿Si fueses rica y pudiese comprar todo lo que quisieses que comprarías?

Seko/ si pudiera comprar todo lo que quisiera¿para qué elegir solo una cosa? lo compraría todo, muajajaja (gafas de sol)

Miru/ ô.o También... ¿Que piensas sobre Nostradamus? ... ¿Quién demonios hace las preguntas ¬¬U?

Seko/ Que mucho hablar, pero resultados acertados se han visto pocos ¬o¬ Yo que él me dedicaba a otra cosa...

Miru/ Conoces a Papa Noel? Venga ese nivel... ¬¬U

Seko/ No, pero conozco a los Reyes Magos, que son 3 y traen mas cosas ¬o¬

Miru/ ù-u eso, los que traen más cosas son los mejores... ¿Qué consideras que se toman los animadores de Naruto para hacer esos capítulos de relleno que hacen? ò.o esta tiene sentido

Seko/ yo creo q no toman nada, y así están como están... mira¡ya se me ocurre que hacer ahora! en lugar de torturar a Peter, torturar a los animadores de Naruto igual que ellos me han torturado a mi con estos capítulos sin sentido ò.ó

Miru/ ô.o esa es una muy buena idea n.n Bueno y esa fueron todas las preguntas. Y ahora... Para despedir el programa haremos una última cosa para despedir el programa como es debido. Ù-U Habíamos pensado en apalear a Peter pero no lo encontramos así que como nos vimos sin ropa...

Alguien del público/ YO PUEDO DONAR ROPAAA:D

Miruru saca un lazo de cowboy y con el lazo coge a la persona del público y la tira hasta el suelo del plató.

Sasuke/ ó.o ¡AU!

Itachi/ Bien hecho Miru-yasha... n.n

Miru/ ¬¬ ¿Me estás llamando perro Itachi? Porque si me estás llamando perro tenemos que hablar muy seriamente ¿eh? Ò0Ó

Naruto/ -o- Ya la ha liado...

Sasuke/ Bueno yo me voy...

Miru/ o.o Lo siento pero no puedes irte... ò.o Tú eres la estrella de la siguiente sección... muahahahahahahaha

Neji/ o.oU Tengo miedo...

Seko/ Ven a mis brazos Neji ù/u Yo te protejo...

Neji/ Yo soy demasiado perfecto para dejarme proteger –o-

Seko¡Qué me dejes protegerte leñes! Ò0Ó#

Neji/ o.oUU Vale, vale ó-òU (se deja abrazar por miedo)

Miru/ Bueno nuestra última sección será un concurso de preguntas y respuestas para Peter... Cuando no acierte los invitados podrán escoger un arma de tortura y utilizarla con él ù-u

Sasuke/ QUÉ? O.O

Invitados/ Bieeeeen! n0n

Miru/ Empezará Gaara, que se tiene que ir con Panchito a heredar el negocio de los tacos ù-u

Gaara/ Cuantos son dos y dos? ô.o

Sasuke/ Parece que se le pegó la estupidez de Naruto... :D

Naruto/ ¬¬ Este va a sufrir cuando me toque...

Sasuke/ Son cuatro ù-u

Gaara/ BUUUU dos y dos son dos doses -o- (se va a la mesa de armas emocionado) ... ¡Esto!

Gaara vuelve con dos cubos, le tira el primero que contenía agua y Sasuke queda todo mojado, después le tira el otro que era harina y Sasuke queda todo blanco y tosiendo como un cosaco.

Miru/ ·-· El siguiente n.n... Psi-chan ¿quieres?

Psi/ -o-U No yo no soy violento...

Miru/ Tú te lo pierdes -o- ... ¿Neji?

Neji/ (con cara de psicópata) Todo un honor... Veamos Uchihilla... -o- ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta en el mundo? ù-u

Sasuke/ cof, cof El destino... ò-o

Neji/ Error! El destino me gusta, pero me gusta más ver a Hinata-sama atragantándose con las uvas la noche de nochevieja ù-ú. A ver... (se va a la mesa de armas)

Neji coge una silla de colegio, parte el respaldo y deja dos afilados palos de hierro, los retuerce y los junta y se convierten en una picadora de hielo gigante y empieza a pinchar a Sasuke.

Seko/ ô.o Este es mi Neji, haciendo un arma de cualquier cosa ò.o

Neji/ (Que ha acabado de torturar a Sasuke, gafas de sol) ¿Molo o no molo?

Todos los demás asienten para darle la razón y Neji vuelve a su puesto muy orgulloso de él mismo.

Miru/ A ver... (Ve a Naruto saltando de alegría intentando que le toque a él) n.n Va Narutin que se te ve con ganas.

Naruto/ (cara malévola) No sabes tú bien cuantas ganas... (delante de Sasuke) Veamos Sasuke...

Sasuke/ ò.o Naruto esto es una traición ¿eh?

Naruto/ ò.o ¿Dónde me paso la mayor parte del tiempo?

Miru/ -o- Ala Naruto esa es demasiado fácil ¬¬U

Sasuke/ ò.o En el Ichiraku Ramen ò-o

Miru/ Idiota... ¬¬U

Naruto/ Falso! u.u La mayor parte de mi tiempo me lo paso secuestrado por Miru-chan

Miru/ Eso era ya de cajón (gafas de sol)

Seko/ -o- El pobre es tonto hasta para eso...

Naruto se va a la mesa de armas y coge unos guantes de boxeo con pinchos metálicos y empieza a pegarle a Sasuke. Después de dejarlo más demacradito vuelve al sitio.

Miru/ Ahora le toca a Seko n.n Por favor (le indica que le cede el paso)

Seko/ (Gafas de sol) Gracias... (pasa como una señora) A ver Peter... ò.o ¿En qué guerra murió tu padre?

Sasuke/ Mi padre no murió en una guerra! ò.o Lo mató Itachi

Seko/ BUUUUU -o- Fue en la guerra de los autos ù-u

Sasuke/ o.o ¿Existió esa guerra?

Itachi/ u-u Mira que no sabértela cuando es historia de tu familia... eres la vergüenza.. -o-

Seko se va a la mesa y vuelve con un palo de hierro al rojo vivo y empieza a darle palos a Sasuke dejándole marcado como a las vacas. Al rato vuelve muy tranquila mientras Neji la mira con algo de miedo pensando que no debe dejar palos al rojo vivo a su alcance no sea que le de un chungo raro algún día y lo marque como al Uchiha.

Miru/ Itachi tu turno n.n

Itachi/ Hola Petercito n.n

Sasuke/ Itachi te mataré! ò.o

Itachi/ Qué sí, que sí... ô.o ¿Cuando puedo ir a recoger mi parte de la herencia?

Sasuke/ (Se hace el loco) ¿De qué herencia me hablas? ô.oU

Itachi/ Respuesta errónea! (se va a la mesa y vuelve con una pistola de pelotas de goma dura y empieza a dispararle a Sasuke mientras se ríe)

Miru/ Y ahora yo n.n... ¿Qué es lo que me encanta?

Sasuke/ M-mi estúpido hermano y el tonto de Naruto...?

Miru/ Sí que me encantan... pero por encima de todo me encanta torturarte (se va a la mesa y coge un bate y le da un golpe dejándolo inconsciente) Eso por llamar tonto a mi Naruto y por llamar estúpido a mi Itachi ¬¬#

Seko/ ò.o ¡Ese power...!

Miru/ Bueno y esto es todo n.n Estoy muy contenta de haber tenido unos invitados tan preciados como vosotros, los lectores de fanfiction y espero que pasasen un buen rato.

Seko/ Miru-chan me divertí mucho n.n

Miru/ Me alegro Seko-chaan n.n

Neji/ (Con una libreta a Miruru) ¿Tu número de teléfono?

Seko/ ¬¬ Neji¿cómo te tengo que decir que no puedes ligar con ella¿Acaso se te pegó la estupidez de Peter? ¬¬

Neji/ ¬¬ No me compares con ese...

Miru/ n.nU Haya paz...

Seko/ ô.o No si esto lo hago para después las reconciliaciones ò/o

Miru/ Qué lista:D¡Bueno estimado público y lectores n.n¡Nos vemos por Fanfiction!

**¡Bueno pues eso fue todo! Mis motivos... bueno mejor dicho las entrevistas de Mis Motivos se dan por finalizadas ù.u... Es que... Temía que os aburriese y por eso decidí terminar antes que la cosa acabase rayando. Bueno espero que os hayáis reído con este capítulo y os entretuvieseis tanto leyendo como yo escribiéndolo (me ha costado ponerme pero lo he escrito en una tarde xD) Paso a comentar vuestros review n.n:**

_A.Kyubi's, _**No tranquila que los grillos fueron donados a una organización protectora de grillos ù.u Espero que te gustase este capítulo también n.n**

_Lovechii, _**xDDD final bastante parecido esta vez solo que tortura personalizada xDDD **

_Yuya-han, _**No pasa nada, suelen cortarse si no sabes lo del maldito signo que se atraviesa ú.uU Gracias por decirme que soy tu ídola o/o me halagas, tranquila porque mientras en algún momento me hagas saber que te gustó ya me haces feliz n.n**

_Leeloo-chan, _**Perdón por demorarme esta vez también, pero tengo q enviar los mails a los que participan en el programa y cuando contesten tengo que ponerme a escribir todo así que me cuesta ponerme XD Y Itachi ya salió desatado n.n**

_Juegui, _**sep el último... no sé quizás si recibiese la mayoría diciendo que no acabara me lo pensaría xDDD y sí, cada vez reviewas más raro pero mola n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**yeah saliste chica, gracias por tu participación n.n ò.o Tienes razón poxito Kisame...¬¬ Sakura se libró por los pelos XD Te imaginas todos de discotecas? Daríamos mucho miedo xDD Y solo se me ocurre a mi lo del concurso pero nadie participó xDDDD**

_Wens, _**¿no se hace pesado? ô.ó de momento tengo intención de dejarlo pero si recibo muchos diciendo que no me pensaré lo contrario xD A ver si este te lo leerás pq últimamente estas d un vago... o.oU**

_Yurai, _**thnks por leerme n.n weno sobre Sudy al final no he recibido nada así que supongo q gano o la pereza o la memory fish xDDD lo entiendo. Me cebo con Sasuke porque no me cae bien xDDD **

**¡Bueno y eso es todo! De momento la intención es acabarlo aquí n.n, si me dijeseis la mayoría lo contrario entonces me lo replantearía ô.óU**

**Y así doy por el momento finalizado ¿Mis motivos?**

**¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


End file.
